Just a moment
by Bala-2006
Summary: Kagome siempre ha sido una chica buena. Decidió ser maestra porque le encantan los niños, y lleva una vida perfectamente normal y aburrida. Una vida en la que no hay ningún hombre. Sin embargo, una noche decide aceptar una invitación de sus insistentes amigas para salir de fiesta a una exclusiva discoteca. Allí, conoce a un hombre del que es incapaz de olvidarse.
1. Frenesí

**Este es un fanfic corto mientras preparo otro más largo. Durará más o menos unos cinco capítulo si mis previsiones no fallan. Como de costumbre, intentaré publicar semanalmene a no ser que me surja algún imprevisto. Espero que os guste. **

**Capítulo 1: Frenesí**

― ¡Tienes que venir!

Ella no lo veía de esa forma tan tremendista. Era verdad que no solía divertirse demasiado, que no disfrutaba de su juventud lo suficiente, y que, en general, era bastante sosa e insulsa. Eso era algo que quería remediar, pero no de esa forma. Podía ir a cientos de discotecas. No tenía por qué ser a esa. Toda mujer que entraba en esa discoteca salía en una ambulancia o bajo el brazo de un importante hombre de negocios que le sacaba treinta años.

― Mañana puedes contarme cómo te ha ido.

― ¡Kagome! ― se quejó ― He conseguido cuatro maravillosas entradas para la discoteca más exclusiva de toda la ciudad. ¡No puedes rechazar esta oferta!

― Sí que puedo. Hoy me gustaría descansar, y mañana tendré que organizar las fichas de los niños para la excursión.

― Pero eso lo harás mañana. ―insistió ― Hoy puedes disfrutar de esta gran oportunidad.

Kagome Higurashi nunca había disfrutado de las grandes oportunidades. Se crió en un pequeño pueblo, sacando sobresalientes en el colegio y en el instituto, y se fue a la ciudad a estudiar magisterio en la universidad. Todos los fines de semana que le resultaba posible, volvía a su casa a pasar algo de tiempo con la familia, y nunca acudió a una sola fiesta de la facultad. El día en que se graduó y vio que ninguno de sus compañeros se molestaba tan siquiera en invitarla a la cena de graduación, se percató de lo desapercibida que había pasado para todos.

Actualmente trabaja en una escuela primaria. Era tutora de la clase de segundo de primaria, y daba clases de inglés y de francés a estudiantes de otros cursos. Vivía sola en un coqueto apartamento, no tenía novio, y su compañía los fines de semana era su seboso gato. Yuka, Ayumi y Eri eran profesoras del colegio, y fue allí donde se conocieron e hicieron buenas migas. Para su desgracia, Yuka y Eri eran demasiado alocadas para su profesión.

― ¡Kagome no seas aguafiestas! ― exclamó.

― Simplemente no me apetece…

― ¡Nunca te apetece! ― le echó en cara ― Por favor, acepta por esta vez. Te lo pasarás bien, conocerás hombres importantes, que tampoco tienen que gustarte por eso claro,- añadió- y bailarás un poquito, que no mueves nada el esqueleto.

― No sé bailar…

Y era verdad. Nunca en toda su vida había pisado una discoteca, y en las pocas bodas en las que estuvo, sólo bailó con su padre y con sus pies sobre sus zapatos porque era una negada.

― Tampoco tienes que hacer pasos de baile del Royal Ballet. Bastará con que muevas las caderas al son de la música.

¿Mover las caderas? Eso sólo le sonaba a atraer problemas. Los hombres se acercaban con malas intenciones a las mujeres que movían las caderas en la pista de baile. Le gustaría tener novio, una relación estable, pero no un moscón incordiándola toda la noche. A sus veinticinco años, todavía era virgen y empezaba a resultarle algo molesto ese hecho.

― Incluso Ayumi ha aceptado venir.

Ayumi iba a la discoteca. Si Ayumi, quien era tan seria, como ella había aceptado ir a ese sitio, tal vez no fuera tan malo. A lo mejor lo conocía y tenía buenas referencias. No le gustaba la idea de rechazar la invitación cuando la correcta Ayumi la había aceptado. Quedaría como una nerd total.

― Si acepto ir, ¿me prometes que no nos iremos muy tarde? ― quiso negociar.

― Kagome…

― Tengo mucho trabajo para mañana y lo sabes.

― Está bien. ― accedió ― Nos iremos a las cinco en punto.

― Dirás a las doce. ― la corrigió.

― ¿Qué eres? ¿Cenicienta? ― se burló ― Tu vestido no se convertirá en harapos cuando suenen las doce campanadas. Por cierto, ¿qué piensas ponerte?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Le enseñó a Yuka todo su armario y la ropa que a ella le parecía ideal para llevarla esa noche, pero ella rechazó cada prenda de principio a fin, alegando que no eran en absoluto el estilo del club. Así fue como terminaron yendo de compras y a la peluquería. Se cortó a capas su melena rizada hasta las caderas para que pareciera más ligera y se arregló el flequillo recto, desfilándolo. Para cuando salieron de allí, Yuka la arrastró de tienda en tienda. Entró en tiendas en las que nunca había entrado y se quedó absorta ante los modelitos que Yuka le mostraba con tanta normalidad. ¿Cómo iba a vestirse de esa manera? Si hasta le costaba enseñar los tobillos. ¿Y cómo podía costar tanto tan poca tela? ¡Menuda estafa!

Por la noche se reunieron todas en su casa. Entre todo lo que compraron esa tarde, le ayudaron a combinar la ropa, y se vistió mientras que sus amigas se tomaban las primeras rondas de tequila. No sentía ninguna gana de ponerse a beber alcohol. Emborracharse no estaba entre sus opciones. Se sentaría en un taburete en la mesa más escondida, observaría a sus amigas y compañeras de trabajo bailar y buscar hombres, y volvería a su casa a las doce para descansar. Así de simple.

― Chicas, ¿estáis seguras de que esto no es demasiado atrevido?

― ¡Deja de quejarte! ― le gritó Eri desde el salón ― ¡Piensa que esto es una nueva experiencia!

Una nueva experiencia. Desde luego, era un modo de verlo porque nunca había hecho nada como lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se colocó bien la camiseta y salió de su dormitorio para dirigirse hacia el salón. Sus amigas estaban por la tercera ronda de tequilas y se quedaron boquiabiertas al verla.

― ¡Estás increíble! ― exclamó Yuka.

― Contigo al lado no vamos a ligar nada. ― se quejó Eri.

― ¿Dónde escondías todo eso Kagome? ― continuó Ayumi.

Contrariada por los comentarios, se acercó hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su salón, y se observó horrorizada. Las botas de piel negras de tacón de aguja le llegaban hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas. Llevaba una ajustadísima y cortísima falda de cuero marrón que dejaba entre el borde y las botas una larga y sensual franja de piel blanca desnuda. La camiseta de tirantes anchos negra era de licra y se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Además, se abría con una cremallera entre sus pechos y no le gustaba nada.

Sus amigas se colocaron tras ella y contemplaron orgullosas su obra mientras que ella pensaba en algún lugar lo bastante oscuro para poder esconderse. ¡No podía salir así a la calle! Ya lo tenía. Se pondría un abrigo lo bastante largo como para taparla enterita y asunto arreglado.

― Los hombres no van a dejarte tranquila.

La sola idea la aterraba. Se volvió, le quitó el vaso de tequila a Yuka, y se lo bebió de un trago. La noche iba a ser muy larga.

Al entrar al club más exclusivo de la ciudad, el hombre de la entrada no le permitió pasar sin quitarse el abrigo. Intentó ponerle un millón de excusas, pero él le contestó alegando que por medidas de seguridad nadie podía pasar con chaqueta. Entonces, se quejó por el frío como último recurso. El portero le rebatió, argumentando que tenían un climatizador dentro, y que nadie le robaría el abrigo del guardarropa. Se quedó sin excusas y sin su salvavidas al mismo tiempo.

Entró en la discoteca con sus amigas y en cuanto el primer hombre que se cruzó le guiñó el ojo, cogió uno de los chupitos que repartía en una bandeja una camarera y se lo bebió de un trago. Sólo se había tomado un vasito de tequila y un chupito de licor de melón, nada sucedería por eso.

― Kagome, ¿quieres tomar algo?

― ¡No por Dios!

Ya había bebido suficiente por toda una vida. Hasta aquel día, lo máximo que había bebido, había sido una copita de champán en Nochevieja, y prefería no pasar mucho más de ahí. Por ese día ya era más que bastante. Sus amigas se pidieron unos Martini mientras que ella buscaba una mesa libre, algún reservado. A penas dio dos pasos cuando un hombre se cruzó en su camino con sonrisa de triunfador y mirada lasciva. Primer pervertido de la noche. Si se hubiera vestido como acostumbraba, nadie le estaría molestando en ese momento.

― No he podido evitar fijarme en un bomboncito como tú.

¿Bomboncito? ¿No tenía nada mejor? Quería marcharse a su casa y terminar de una maldita vez con el mal rato que se estaba llevando.

― Seguro que puedo invitarte a una copa.

¿Invitarla? Había barra libre para todo el mundo, sólo se pegaba la carísima entrada en ese maldito local. La entrada valía más que todo lo que un solo hombre de grandes dimensiones podía beber en toda una noche sin morir de coma etílico.

― No creo…

Intentó escapar de él, pero, cuando se giró, la rodeó con un sudoroso brazo para continuar a lo suyo.

― ¿Te apetece bailar?

No le apetecía nada bailar con ese tipejo.

― Yo no… ―quiso librarse.

― Podríamos vernos en unos minutos en la zona oscura. Sé utilizar muy bien mi lengua…

Lo abofeteó. Firme y rápida, alzó su mano, y golpeó su mejilla, ofendida por sus palabras. Ella era virgen y toda una dama. No pensaba permitir que ningún hombre la tratara de aquella forma. ¿Quién demonios se había creído que era? Aquella discoteca era todo lo que ella imaginaba y mucho más. ¿Cómo pudo dejarse convencer para entrar allí? La noche se le estaba haciendo eterna y sólo habían pasado diez minutos.

― ¡Eres una estrecha!

Observó cómo el hombre se marchaba con la última palabra, ofendida, y se dirigió hacia sus amigas. Le quitó el Martini recién cogida de la barra a Yuka para bebérselo a continuación de un solo trago.

― ¿Ka-Kagome?

― Lo siento, tenía sed. ― se disculpó ― Pide otros dos.

Yuka asintió con la cabeza y pidió otro par de copas de Martini para las dos. Después, se dirigieron hacia uno de los reservados y se sentaron. Sus amigas evaluaban con ojo crítico a todos los hombres que había en la pista y a algunos que estaban sentados en otros reservados. Ella se encontró a sí misma intercambiando miradas al mismo tiempo con dos hombres diferentes, y se sintió avergonzada por su comportamiento. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Seguro que era la bebida que empezaba a afectarle a la cabeza.

Al terminar su segundo Martini de la noche, decidió que no se tomaría ni uno solo más mientras que sus amigas ya pedían otro y cogían chupitos de la bandeja. Ella rechazó la oferta y se sorprendió de verlas tan frescas a pesar de todo lo que habían bebido. Aunque si pensaba en las cosas que le contaban los lunes, debían estar muy acostumbradas a la bebida. Ella se alegraba de no estarlo. No quería terminar su vida siendo una alcohólica.

Se cruzó de piernas y escuchó las críticas de sus amigas. Ya estaban escogiendo a el que querían cada una, y se preparaban para la caza. Pero, ¿y ella? ¿Quería acercarse a alguno de todos esos hombres? En cuanto sus amigas salieran de caza, se quedaría sola en ese reservado, y temía que alguien se le acercara estando sola. ¡Qué lío tenía en la cabeza!

De repente, una copa de un líquido rojo fue colocada justo frente a ella.

― ¿Y esto? ― preguntó.

― La invita ese hombre de ahí.

Buscó con la mirada al hombre que señalaba la camarera y se encontró con un atractivo hombre rubio de ojos azules, vestido con ropa muy cara y de muy buen gusto. Cogió la copa, le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y bebió, sintiéndose obligada a responder a su cortesía. A penas había bebido la mitad de su Cosmopolitan cuando otra copa más grande y rellena de un líquido casi transparente se posaba ante ella.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― volvió a preguntar.

― Un Gin Tonic. ― le dijo la camarera ― La invita ese otro hombre.

Volvió a seguir la dirección que le señalaban. Su mirada se cruzó inmediatamente con un pelirrojo de ojos verdes y una musculatura muy envidiable. Repitió el mismo proceso de agradecimiento que con el otro, y probó la bebida. Estaba muy rica y ahora tenía dos bebidas que tomarse.

― Bueno… ― Yuka se levantó ― Kagome, nosotras vamos a la pista.

― ¿Qué?

Sus amigas salieron del reservado, dejándola sola allí.

― ¡Esperad! ― gritó a su espalda.

― A ti te va muy bien ahí así que nosotras nos vamos a cazar. ¡No te pases con el alcohol!

La dejaron sola en el reservado. Los dos hombres que la habían invitado se levantaron, y se dirigieron hacia allí, aprovechando el momento. Los dos se detuvieron frente a la mesa, se presentaron e intercambiaron claras miradas de odio. ¿Iban a competir por ella? Se encogió de hombros cuando cada uno se sentó a un lado, y se terminó el Cosmopolitan de un trago. Se sentía muy presionada.

― ¿Alguno de vosotros podría traerme un Martini?

Los dos salieron corriendo hacia la barra. Ella agarró en ese momento la copa de Gin Tonic y se la bebió de un largo trago. Su cuerpo se sentía más relajado, ya no estaba tan tensa como cuando entró, y sentía que empezaba a divertirse. Tal vez bailara con uno de ellos cuando le trajeran su Martini.

…..

A decir verdad, no le apetecía demasiado ir a ese sitio. Había sufrido diecisiete horas de vuelo para ir directamente a la oficina y atender una larguísima reunión de cuatro horas. Después, estuvo revisando unos papeles que le enviaron desde su oficina en Europa, y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era tumbarse en su cama de hotel con el fin de dormir hasta bien tarde. El día siguiente era domingo, y tenía trabajo pendiente que atender. Desgraciadamente, el hombre por el que estaba allí, su negocio, quería ir a esa maldita discoteca, y todavía no había firmado el contrato. Si hubiera firmado, rechazaría gustosamente esa invitación.

Ataviado con unos Levi y una camisa de Calvin Klein, entró en la discoteca junto a su nuevo y último cliente. Su primer movimiento fue pedir un whisky. Aquel sitio era justo lo que él esperaba encontrar. Mujeres hermosas y otras no tan hermosas vestidas con esa ropa provocativa que volvía locos a los hombres y cuyo único fin era pescar a un millonario. Hombres, en muchos casos mayores, que buscaban un ligue, y, para ello, llevaban la cartera bien llena. No distaba en nada de cualquier otra discoteca exclusiva, y no era para nada su estilo.

Y pensar que terminó una carrera de economía y un máster de gestión de empresas para encontrarse en ese momento en aquel lugar. Si su católica madre lo viera allí, gritaría horrorizada. En su país acudía a clubs nocturnos de ese estilo cuando tenía tiempo libre y estaba aburrido, o buscaba una mujer de una noche. Ahora bien, en un lugar desconocido, en un país extranjero, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo conocer a una mujer. Sólo quería tumbarse en su cama y descansar.

― ¡Brindemos Taisho!

Brindó con su cliente. Se bebió su whisky de un trago, y lo siguió hacia uno de los reservados. No quería beber más. Estaba muy cansado para tener que soportar una borrachera, y temía que iba a tener que cargar con su cliente.

― Hola, guapo.

La rubia era impresionante, y no estaba para nada acostumbrado a que una mujer lo buscara. Le podía hacer señas, suaves coqueteos, movimientos en la pista, cualquier cosa menos entrarle ella. En su país eran los hombres los que buscaban a las mujeres, y las sacaban a bailar. En América todos se comportaban de un modo realmente extraño.

― ¿Te apetece bailar? ― lo invitó.

No le apetecía en absoluto moverse, estaba reventado.

― Lo siento, estoy ocupado.

Ella miró a su cliente y mal interpretó sus palabras, pudo leerlo en sus ojos. Lamentablemente, se marchó antes de que pudiera aclarar el error, y el rumor se extendió por la discoteca. La gente los miraba y murmuraba. Bueno, ¿a él qué le importaba? No estaba en su casa. Además, ¡menuda panda de homófobos!

― Creo que voy a acercarme a esa impresionante morena.

Hizo caso omiso de su cliente y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su taburete mientras lo observaba dirigirse hacia la pista. Se acercó a una pareja que estaba bailando y le dio un toque en el hombro al hombre. Ella estaba de espaldas, sólo pudo ver una abundante melena de preciosos rizos azabaches que lanzaban destellos azulados con las luces. Esa mujer le llamó la atención inmediatamente, y eso que sólo vio su cabello. Bueno, también pudo ver su trasero redondeado, marcado en aquella falda, y sus impresionantes piernas. Su cliente tenía buen gusto y él también.

El hombre que estaba bailando con ella, no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, pero ella se deshizo de él con un ademán, y se lanzó sobre su cliente para bailar con él. No necesitaba mirarla a los ojos para saber que estaba borracha por sus movimientos torpes y su comportamiento. La vio bailar con su jefe y trastabilló con sus dedos sobre la mesa, deseando que ella se girara para poder verla por completo. Cuando al fin se cumplieron sus deseos, se quedó sin habla. Era bonita, preciosa y su cliente la estaba manoseando.

Pasaron los minutos, otro par de canciones y vino una lenta. Su cliente quiso pasarse de listo y le puso las manos en el trasero. La joven se enfadó y le apartó las manos, pero su cliente, quien estaba también muy borracho, insistió. Ella, entonces, le puso las manos en el pecho, y lo empujó. Sólo consiguió enfadarlo, y que se pusiera más insistente. Él decidió intervenir.

― ¡Basta!

Apartó a su cliente de ella para interponerse entre los dos cuerpos. ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si permitía que se propasara con ella por más importante que fuera?

― ¡Taisho! ― frunció el ceño enfadado con él por la interrupción ― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

― No me gustan los hombres que tratan así a las señoritas.

― ¡Esa no es una señorita! ― exclamó ― ¡Sólo es otra ramera!

Escuchó la exclamación ofendida de la mujer a su espalda, y pudo comprender a la perfección su abismal enfado. Cogió a su cliente de las solapas de la camisa y lo levantó unos centímetros por encima del suelo para tenerlo a su altura de uno noventa.

― ¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo, Taisho!

― Lo sé muy bien. Estoy protegiendo a una señorita de un cerdo.

― ¡Lo lamentarás Taisho!

Lo soltó, dejando que cayera de forma poco elegante sobre el suelo, y lo observó con furia contenida desde las alturas. Su cliente, o ex cliente, se levantó, lo miró también furioso, le dirigió una rencorosa mirada a la mujer, y se marchó del local, empujando a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino. Acababa de perder uno de los mejores acuerdos de su vida, pero no estaba enfadado. No quería tener nada que ver con un tipejo como ese.

― ¿Estás bien?

Se volvió hacia ella y la encontró retorciéndose las manos de forma nerviosa.

― Yo… sí… ― parecía indecisa ― Supongo que gracias…

― ¿Supones que gracias? ― se rió ― Acabo de perder muchos millones gracias a ti.

― Lo-Lo siento…

Seguro que lo sentía. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, dispuesto a marcharse, pero, entonces, le echó otro rápido vistazo a la mujer. Se le ocurrió una gran idea. Acababa de perder su negocio, ¿por qué no divertirse un poco?

― Te perdonaré si bailas conmigo.

Y bailó con él, no estaba en posición de rechazarlo. La estrechó entre sus brazos y bailó con ella más pegado de lo que nunca lo había hecho con otra mujer. Estaba traspasando todos los umbrales de la intimidad y la galantería, pero le daba absolutamente igual porque la quería para él. Costara lo que costase, esa mujer iba a ser suya. Giró con ella en la pista, evitando que otro hombre intentara arrebatársela en el último segundo, y le sonrió. Ella ni se había dado cuenta. Estaba demasiado borracha y demasiado a gusto entre sus brazos. Tal vez, no fuera el único que había sentido aquella conexión entre los dos.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― le preguntó.

― Kagome… ― musitó y meditó durante unos instantes ― ¿Y tú?

― Inuyasha.

Sin apellidos, ni direcciones, ni aburridas historias sobre sus trabajos. En esa pista de baile, lo único que importaba eran ellos dos moviéndose. Ninguno tenía por qué hablar de su vida privada. Bailaron juntos una canción tras otra, moviendo sus caderas de forma circular en una agradable y sensual danza, y susurrándose tonterías al oído mientras se acariciaban tímidamente, y se daban abrasadores besos en el cuello. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, había llenado la garganta de la mujer de marcas de sus besos. En lugar de arrepentirse, se sintió fascinado ante la idea de marcar todo su cuerpo.

Consultó su reloj, descubriendo que ya eran las dos de la mañana. Llevaba cerca de dos horas bailando con la mujer, y no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse todavía. No creía haber bailado tanto en toda su vida. Se moría de sed.

― Voy a la barra, ¿quieres tomar algo? ― sugirió.

Después de hacer esa pregunta, se planteó que no fuera muy buena idea pedirle otra copa a Kagome. Se balanceaba borracha cuando él la soltaba. No quería acabar esa agradable velada en el hospital.

― No, no puedo más…

Fue todo un alivio que le dijera que no.

― Espérame aquí, y no bailes con otro. ― le guiñó un ojo.

Se separó de ella, y corrió hacia la barra para no tardar demasiado. Le pidió al camarero otro whisky, y esperó pacientemente a que lo sirviera. Cuando puso el vaso lleno del líquido cobrizo ante él, le dio un pequeño sorbo. Dio media vuelta para volver a la pista. Entonces, se cruzó frente a frente con la misma rubia que le pidió baile horas antes.

― Si no querías bailar conmigo, no tenías que inventarte que eras gay.

― En ningún momento dije eso, lo pensaste tú sola.

La rodeó dispuesto a marcharse, pensando que las mujeres de ese país eran unas descaradas. Ella se volvió a cruzar en su camino, sin aceptar su respuesta.

― No puedo creer que un hombre como tú, tenga tan mal gusto. La pequeña zorrita con la que estás bailando, lleva calentando a todos los hombres desde que ha entrado. ― le advirtió ― No vas a ser especial para ella.

― Mastica esa envidia, no vayas a atragantarte.

La dejó con la palabra en la boca, y se dirigió hacia la pista de baile enfadado con esa rubia teñida tan grosera. Porque era una mujer. En el caso contrario, ya le estaría dando un buen gancho de derecha por el insulto hacia Kagome. Su Kagome. Su reflexión se vio interrumpida cuando divisó a su azabache en brazos de otro hombre. Se quedó petrificado. A punto estuvo de gritarle, furioso, que las crueles y mezquinas palabras de la rubia, eran ciertas. Eso fue lo que quiso hacer hasta que la vio forcejear con el otro. No bailaba con él, intentaba quitárselo de encima.

Se dirigió hacia la pareja, agarró la mano de Kagome, y tiró de ella para alejarla de ese hombre y llevarla hacia la protección de sus brazos. Kagome se abrazó a su pecho, temblorosa. Luego, escondió la cabeza en su hombro.

― ¡Yo estaba bailando con ella antes que tú!

Un hombre celoso, podía hasta comprenderlo. Él mismo se había puesto furioso por los celos un minuto antes, y aún intentaba superarlo.

― No quiero bailar con él… ― musitó Kagome.

― Y no bailarás con él. ¡Largo! ― lo espantó.

Se estaba comportando como un macarra en esa discoteca, aquella noche. No se reconocía a sí mismo.

― ¡No eres más que una calientabraguetas!

Y con esas palabras, el otro hombre se marchó, dejándolos solos otra vez. Estaba punto de decirle a Kagome que eso era mentira cuando ella le arrebató el vaso con el whisky, y se lo bebió de un trago. No tuvo tiempo de avisarle de que era whisky por lo sorprendido que estaba. Ella empezó a toser violentamente al tragarlo. Intentó agarrar un chupito de las bandejas que cargaban las camareras para pasarlo por la garganta, pero él se lo impidió.

― ¡Ey! ― la apartó de la camarera ― ¡Ya has bebido suficiente!

Ella lo aceptó para su sorpresa. Se puso de puntillas, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó. A pesar de que le dio todas las señales para que supiera que se disponía a besarlo, él no lo supo realmente hasta tener sus labios contra los suyos. Con un gemino, se rindió ante ella, y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras besaba apasionadamente sus suaves labios. Ella era tan dulce, tan suave y tan terriblemente deliciosa que podría desfallecer allí mismo. La arrastró fuera de la pista, donde no hacían más que molestarlos, y se sintió como un adolescente en plena pubertad.

Media hora después, los dos entraban en su habitación de hotel sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse. Se quitaron los abrigos con ansiedad. Después, la levantó en brazos, metiendo sus manos bajo su falda para que lo rodeara con sus muslos. La sentó sobre la mesa, y le quitó las botas mientras que él mismo se descalzaba. Volvió a alzarla y la llevó hacia el dormitorio, hacia la cama. Kagome se quitó la camiseta por la cabeza para luego dejarse tumbar de espaldas sobre la cama. Su último pensamiento coherente antes de volver a besarla fue que ya no estaba nada cansado.

Continuará…


	2. Resaca

**En primer lugar, gracias por haberme mencionado el lapsus que tuvo en el capítulo anterior con la sintaxis. Al repasar, lo pasé por alto sin darme cuenta y ya lo he arreglado. Segundo, como alguien lo ha preguntado por ahí, no, no administro ninguna página sobre Inuyasha en Facebook. Ni siquiera tengo Facebook.**

**Por lo demás, espero que os esté gustando y os dejo vuestra ración semanal.**

**Capítulo 2: Resaca**

¡Cómo le dolía la cabeza! Jamás había tenido unas jaquecas semejantes. Todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor. Hizo un único intento de levantar la cabeza de la almohada y a punto estuvo de desmayarse. Tenía también el estómago tan contraído que temía vomitar lo que quiera que la hubiera puesto en ese estado. A ver, recordaba haber bebido un tequila, un chupito, un par de Martinis y… ¿Un Cosmopolitan? Ahora que había probado la bebida, en verdad podía predicar a sus alumnos que no debían tomarla nunca. Era peor de lo que le habían descrito sus amigas. Su primera y última resaca. Una experiencia realmente nefasta.

Se puso boca abajo sobre el colchón, agotada. Estiró los brazos y las piernas para desentumecer los músculos sin abrir los ojos. Le pesaban mucho los párpados, y se sentía mejor cuando cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir. El colchón era muy cómodo y las sábanas se sentían muy suaves en contacto con su piel desnuda. Nunca en toda su vida había estado tan cómoda en su cama, y eso le hizo replantearse las cosas.

Agarró en un puño una parte de la sábana sin reconocer en absoluta aquella textura sedosa. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Esa no era su casa! Abrió los ojos de golpe, confirmando sus sospechas. Aquel inmenso dormitorio no era su dormitorio. ¡Si casi era más grande que todo su apartamento! Ella estaba tumbada en una cama con dosel de tamaño descomunal. Estaba todo patas arriba. Encontró su ropa esparcida por toda la habitación, como si la hubieran estado lanzando. ¿Qué hizo la noche anterior?

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y reconstruyó en su mente todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Salió de su casa, entraron en la discoteca, bebió, la invitaron, volvió a beber, sus amigas la dejaron sola y unos hombres se sentaron con ella, bebió más, salió a la pista de baile, continuó bebiendo, bailó con un hombre tras otro, bebió más, tuvo un altercado con un hombre, apareció otro hombre con el que se quedó, volvió a beber… ¡Dios Santo! ¿Cuánto bebió la noche anterior? Después de eso, sus recuerdos estaban más borrosos todavía. Salió de la discoteca con ese hombre misterioso, montaron en un coche, el hotel… ¡Estaba en un hotel! Ellos se desnudaron allí y fue su primera vez. ¡Se había acostado con un hombre borracha!

― ¡Ah, maldita sea! ― maldijo contra la almohada.

Sin duda alguna había perdido la cabeza. Aquel hombre podría haber sido un psicópata que la hubiera violado y descuartizado, un pervertido o cualquier clase de degenerado. Sin embargo, su cuerpo y su cabeza no lo recordaban así exactamente. Juraría que se lo pasó bien. Se sonrojó ante aquella idea. No podía habérselo pasado bien cuando perdió su virginidad con un hombre que acababa de conocer en una discoteca. Seguro que era feo, gordo y nauseabundo.

― Veo que ya estás despierta.

Aunque su voz era grave, profunda y muy, muy, muy masculina. Enfocó su vista en el reloj de pulsera que había en la mesilla junto a la cama, y se sentó abruptamente con la sábana firmemente sujeta alrededor de su cuerpo. Eran las doce del mediodía y aquel maldito reloj era un Rolex de oro.

― Seguro que debe dolerte mucho la cabeza.

La voz de aquel hombre estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

― He pedido que te preparen esto.

Una mano enorme y masculina se cruzó en su campo de visión. Depositó sobre la mesilla un vaso de cristal largo con un líquido marrón que no tenía muy buen aspecto.

― Sabe a rayos, ― le advirtió ― pero asentará tu estómago.

¡Qué gran noticia!

― Y aquí tienes una aspirina.

Dejó un plato con la píldora junto al vaso. Ella levantó la vista y vio la enorme figura masculina de espaldas, dirigiéndose hacia un salón. Llevaba puesto un elegante traje a medida plateado. Cuando se giró, descubrió que lo había combinado con una camisa negra y una corbata granate. Ahora bien, no fue su vestuario lo que más llamó su atención. ¡Qué atractivo era! Jamás en toda su vida había visto un hombre semejante fuera de la portada de una revista, y no podría alegrarse más de que no se tratara del gordo seboso pervertido.

Debía medir metro noventa como mínimo y no estaba gordo a pesar de lo ancho que era. Aquel hombre debía ser puro músculo. ¡Y qué guapo! Su cabello era plateado, lo que le hizo plantearse si se habría teñido o si ese maravilloso color sería natural. Su tez bronceada le indicaba que era así de nacimiento, y sus facciones eran masculinas y elegantes. Sus ojos eran dorados, profundos e intensos. Pudo descubrir en ellos por qué lo escogió a él. ¡Era magnífico!

Sintiendo su garganta seca en ese momento, estiró su brazo, y agarró el vaso que él le había dejado en la mesilla. Se lo llevó a los labios sabiendo que si olía tan mal, debía saber peor. Tomó un sorbo con cautela. Casi lo escupió.

― ¡Qué asco!

Alejó el vaso de ella para volver a dejarlo sobre la mesilla mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna botella de agua o un cuarto de baño. Nunca había probado algo tan asqueroso. Escuchó una risa profunda y varonil, y se volvió solo para descubrir que aquel hombre parecía divertido con la escena. ¡Se burlaba de ella! Sin embargo, no se sentía en absoluto atacada. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó su nombre.

― Inuyasha…

¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre?

― ¿Me llamabas?

Él se levantó y en tres largas zancadas acortó la distancia entre los dos para sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

― No tienes buen aspecto, ¿quieres que llame a un médico? ― parecía preocupado.

¿Llamar a un médico? ¡Ni loca! Lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento era volver a su casa.

― Yo… Tengo que irme… ― musitó.

― Lo comprendo. La verdad es que yo también tengo que ir a trabajar. Debería estar en la oficina desde hace un par de horas, pero me desperté hace apenas una hora y no quería marcharme sin despedirme de ti.

¡Qué caballero! Cualquier otro hombre la hubiera dejado tirada sin importarle en absoluto el despedirse o no de ella. No se parecía en nada a los hombres que le describían sus amigas. No se comportaba como un lío de una noche.

― ¿Tienes que trabajar hoy? ― le preguntó extrañada ― Es domingo…

― No estoy en mi país. ― se explicó ― Estoy aquí por negocios. Hoy tengo que ocuparme de mis propios asuntos y el resto de la semana del motivo de mi viaje.

Eso explicaba su elegancia, su buen gusto y su buena educación. Aquel hombre no era americano.

― La verdad, no creo que gane mucho dinero en este viaje. ― se rió ― A noche destrozaste mi acuerdo comercial por completo.

― ¿Yo? ― exclamó asombrada.

― Mi cliente quiso propasarse contigo, y como yo soy un banquero con principios, no pude permitirlo.

Banquero. Debía de ser muy importante para hacer esa clase de viajes, trabajar tanto y permitirse un sitio como aquel. Seguro que estaban en uno de los hoteles de la cadena de los Hilton. Tenía toda la pinta por el aspecto de esa habitación.

― Lo siento…

― No te disculpes, lo hubiera hecho por ti y por cualquier otra mujer. No soporto esa clase de comportamiento.

Y a ella, él le gustaba cada vez más y más. Su yo borracha se había lanzado sobre él por alguna razón y estaba clarísima: ¡Era maravilloso!

― Tienes que tomarte esto.

Él volvió a presionarla para que se bebiera aquel espeso líquido nauseabundo. Sujetó su nuca y el vaso para ocuparse personalmente de que lo hiciera. Bebió como una niña pequeña, pensando que iba a vomitar cuando iba por la mitad del vaso. Cuando al fin tomó el último sorbo, se percató de que su estómago ya se encontraba perfectamente. Inuyasha tenía razón. Aquel líquido funcionaba de maravilla para el estómago.

― ¡Guao! ― exclamó ― Me siento mucho mejor. ¿Qué era eso?

― Una vieja receta de mi madre. Ella se crió en un pueblo italiano que aún vive en la edad media, pero tiene muy buenos remedios naturales.

― Entonces, ¿eres italiano?

― Por parte de madre. Mi padre era francés, pero yo nací en Londres y vivo allí. ― le explicó ante su mirada sorprendida ― Así que como supondrás, hablo en inglés, italiano y francés, y, además, sé español y alemán.

Un hombre atractivo, caballeroso, inteligente, políglota y muy rico. Había dado justo en el blanco cuando se cruzó con él en la discoteca. Ella hablaba en inglés y en francés a la perfección, acababa de sacarse el título de alemán, y estaba aprendiendo español gracias a las telenovelas que llegaban de Latinoamérica. Por primera vez se vio superada y abrumada.

― Tú hablas en francés realmente bien. ― comentó él.

― ¿Sabes que hablo francés? ― no recordaba haberlo mencionado.

― A noche no parabas de hacerlo mientras estábamos en la cama… ― musitó con voz ronca ― Realmente adecuado escoger el idioma del amor para ese momento.

¿Le habló en francés mientras estaban haciendo el amor? ¡Qué vergüenza! A saber qué cosas le estuvo diciendo en francés, un idioma que normalmente sólo utilizaba para la enseñanza.

― Tranquila, no dijiste nada disparatado. ― adivinó sus pensamientos ― Tienes un acento estupendo, y conseguimos entendernos muy bien.

Desde luego que se entendieron. En el caso de no haberse entendido, ella no estaría desnuda sobre esa cama.

― Debo irme a trabajar.

Inuyasha cogió el Rolex que estaba sobre la mesilla y se lo ató en la muñeca. Kagome lo siguió con la mirada atentamente y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a suceder con ellos después de eso? Ella no estaba acostumbrada a hacer esa clase de cosas, y no conocía el protocolo. Él le sonrió cuando terminó, agarró su barbilla para alzar su cabeza y se inclinó para besarla. No pudo predecir el movimiento antes de tener sus labios contra los suyos, si prepararse para la corriente de electricidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo, y la sacudió al sentirlo. Pocos hombres habían tenido la oportunidad de besarla. Ninguno le había producido esa sensación con anterioridad.

Abrió los labios cuando él se lo exigió, y le permitió explorarla. Ella misma soltó la sábana que la cubría, rodeó su cuello, y lo atrajo hacia ella para profundizar el beso. La separación unos instantes después fue lenta y dolorosa. Él se apartó como si en verdad le costara hacerlo, y la miró con ojos apenados. Seguro que ella le estaba poniendo ojos de cordero degollado sin darse cuenta. No quería que se marchara. Ese descubrimiento la dejó helada. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Sintió su cálida mirada sobre ella, y cuando lo miró a los ojos, descubrió que su mirada se dirigía hacia algún punto bajo su cabeza. La siguió y se encontró con sus pechos desnudos. Los pezones estaban hinchándose ante su mirada. Avergonzada, agarró la sábana para cubrirse con ella.

― Eres hermosa, no necesitas cubrirte.

Ella no lo veía de la misma forma que él, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Lo vio levantarse y sacar un carísimo maletín que debía estar cargado de importantes documentos. Inuyasha cogió también un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, y lo dejó sobre la mesilla junto a ella.

― Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras. Si tienes hambre llama al servicio de habitaciones, yo me ocupo de la cuenta.

No pensaba quedarse tanto.

― Si quieres esperarme hasta la noche… ― insinuó ― Bueno, sería estupendo…

Ella también tenía trabajo. Unas fichas que organizar y clasificar, por ejemplo. Debería estar haciendo su trabajo en esos momentos.

― Pero si no puedes, ― dijo finalmente ― apúntame en ese cuaderno tu dirección y tu teléfono. Podemos salir a cenar un día de estos.

Salir a cenar, una cita. Sonaba tan bien, tan mágico. Asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que así lo haría, y él se despidió con otro beso en la puerta del dormitorio, frente al corredor de aquella planta, antes de marcharse de verdad. Ella lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Aquella habitación de hotel realmente era más grande que su casa. Tenía salón de estar, dormitorio, dos cuartos de baños, uno de ellos aseo, y un balcón enorme.

Volvió a la habitación y recogió su ropa del suelo. Se tomó la aspirina que le había dejado anteriormente, y fue al cuarto de baño. No le gustaba ducharse fuera de su casa, pero estaba hecha un asco. No podía salir así a la calle. Le tentó la idea de usar el jacuzzi. Desgraciadamente, no tenía tiempo suficiente para perderse con lujos. Así pues, se dio una rápida ducha. Después, se secó el pelo con el secador que estaba encadenado a una pared del lavabo. Incluso en esos sitios exclusivos tenían que tomar semejantes medidas.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, se vistió de nuevo y consultó la hora. Era ya la una y media. Ya había tenido más que suficiente descanso por un fin de semana. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, dispuesta a apuntar su dirección y su teléfono en el cuaderno, tal y como Inuyasha le pidió, pero no lo hizo, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Deseaba volver a verlo, ansiaba estar de nuevo junto a él y ser consciente de todo. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que ese hombre y ella no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Él era un importante banquero que viajaba mucho por el mundo. No tenía tiempo para detener su vida con una mujer o una familia. Ella merecía algo más que un hombre al que vería una vez al mes o menos.

Salió del hotel con su abrigo atado hasta el cuello. Descubrió que era un hotel de los Hilton, tal y como sospechó. Conocía esa calle y esa zona de la ciudad, no estaba demasiado lejos de su casa. Sólo quince minutos hacia el metro más cercano, cinco minutos de viaje y otros cinco para llegar de la parada del metro a su casa.

Caminó hasta la parada del metro subterránea sin detenerse. No obstante, la portada de una revista en un quiosco antes de bajar llamó su atención. Inuyasha era la portada de esa revista. Por eso le sonaba tanto su cara.

― ¿Cuánto cuesta esta? ― preguntó.

― Cuatro dólares y cincuenta centavos.

Sacó cinco dólares del bolsillo de su abrigo. Se los entregó sin reclamar los cambios de lo anonadada que estaba. Mientras viajaba en el metro, leyó el artículo sobre él. Era el maldito presidente del banco europeo más importante y con más acciones en bolsa. Su patrimonio se tasaba en más millones de los que ella podía calcular. Había demasiados ceros en esa cifra. Tenía una lujosa mansión en Londres, apartamentos de lujo por casi todos los países europeos, una gran colección de coches de lujo, obras de arte de valor incalculable, su propio estadio de deportes, un montón de acciones en cientos de importantes empresas mundiales, y hasta poseía una isla. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar toda aquella información.

Entró en su casa arrastrando los pies por la sobrecarga emocional. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse las botas y lanzar la revista de prensa amarilla sobre el sofá. Hizo bien en no dejarle sus datos, pues ese hombre era justamente lo que ella había imaginado. Tal vez perdió un importante cliente por su culpa, pero no le hacía ninguna falta. Él ya lo tenía todo y no le extrañaría que dentro de nada publicaran que acababa de convertirse en el hombre más rico del mundo.

Se desvistió de prisa, harta de ese atuendo tan vulgar en su opinión. Se puso unas mayas grises y una camiseta blanca de algodón que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y se ajustaba con unas pinzas en su cintura. Buscó en algo de comer en su nevera. Decidió prepararse algo ligero, como una ensalada césar. Justo en el mismo instante en el que se sentaba en el sofá para comer viendo las noticias, su teléfono sonó. Se metió en la boca un poco de ensalada y lo cogió.

― Kagome Higurashi, dígame.

― ¡Kagome! ― era Yuka ― ¿Cuándo has vuelto a casa? ¿Volviste sola o con aquel pedazo de hombre? ¿Está allí?

― Estoy yo sola Yuka. ― suspiró.

― ¿Ya lo espantaste? ― se quejó ― Seguro que estás sentada en tu sofá con tu aburrida ropa de algodón, comiendo ensalada, y viendo el telediario.

¿Tan predecible era?

― ¿Y qué tienes de postre? ― se burló ― ¿Fruta?

― ¡Pues no! Tengo un yogurt natural.

Se dio cuenta de cómo se había delatado a sí misma al decir esas palabras, y suspiró de nuevo. Siempre sería la aburrida e insulsa Kagome Higurashi.

― ¿Hice mucho el ridículo a noche? ― preguntó dudosa.

― Hombre, teniendo en cuenta que era tu primera borrachera, supiste llevarla bastante bien. Impresionaste al tío más guapo de toda la discoteca. ¿Qué tal te fue con él?

― Creo que demasiado bien… ― por casualidad vio que su teléfono no reconocía el número ― ¿Desde dónde me llamas, Yuka?

― Es-Esto… yo… Bueno, verás… ― suspiró ― Conocí a un hombre anoche y estoy en su apartamento.

― ¿Me estás llamando desde su apartamento? ― se irguió incrédula ― ¡Os conocéis desde hace menos de veinticuatro horas!

― ¡Pero ha sido un flechazo! ― le aseguró ― ¿Tú volverás a verte con tu hombre de ensueño?

― No lo creo…

Yuka respiró hondo al otro lado del teléfono. Supuso lo que estaría pensando. Kagome Higurashi dejando pasar el mejor tren al que podría subirse en toda su vida. Muy típico de ella.

― ¿Por qué…?

― He sido yo la que lo ha dejado a él. ― aclaró ― Él quería que volviéramos a vernos, pero yo no estaba segura…

― Y ahora te estás arrepintiendo, ¿no?

Más de lo que ella podría imaginar jamás.

― ¡Uy, tengo que colgar! ― exclamó ― Mi chico ya ha vuelto con el bote de nata…

― No necesito saber más.

Colgó el teléfono y se reclinó en el sofá. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, agarró la revista, y se quedó mirando la portada en la que aparecía él, perfectamente peinado y vestido con uno de sus muchísimos elegantes trajes. De repente, le vinieron a la cabeza imágenes de la noche anterior. Él quitándole la ropa y besando cada centímetro de piel que descubría; ella mordiendo su hombro con frenesí; él acariciando su piel con movimientos circulares; ella arqueando su espalda por el placer.

Sus recuerdos se convirtieron en sensaciones y su cuerpo reaccionó ante el excitante recuerdo de Inuyasha. Cada vez se arrepentía más y más de no haberle dejado alguna pista para encontrarla, pero en su corazón sabía que hizo lo correcto.

…..

Por primera vez en toda su vida se estaba aburriendo en la oficina. No hacía otra cosa más que pensar en su bellísima y sensual Kagome. La había contemplado dormir mientras se vestía esa mañana, recordando cada uno de sus gemidos, el tacto de su tersa piel, el sabor de sus labios, y lo placentero que había resultado cuando había movido sus caderas contra las suyas. ¡No se la quitaba de la cabeza!

Por suerte, no le quedaba mucho trabajo y en seguida podría estar en su hotel. Un mundo de posibilidades se abría ante él. Ella podría haber decidido esperarlo en su hotel, tumbada sobre su cama, completamente desnuda, a la espera de su amante. También podría haber vuelto a su casa, pero le habría dejado indicaciones y él la llamaría para pasar una muy agradable velada juntos. Fuera cual fuera el medio, el resultado sería plenamente satisfactorio para ambos.

― Comprueba estas dos tablas.

Su ayudante cogió las dos fichas y salió corriendo de su despacho provisional en aquella ciudad. Nunca le había gustado Estados Unidos, pero por fin había encontrado una razón por la que mereciera la pena pasarse por allí más a menudo. Muchos dirían que no era más que una chica de discoteca con la que divertirse una noche. ¡Mentían! Él sabía que era mucho más. En sus ojos había inteligencia, y no podía leer en ella que fuera la clase de mujer que se dedicara a desangrar a los ricos. Eso por no hablar de su magnífico francés. Nunca una mujer le había hablado en francés en la cama. A decir verdad, se había encabritado como un toro al escucharla hablar en el idioma del amor.

Kagome tenía muchas cualidades además de su exquisita belleza. Bailaba muy bien, era inteligente, tenía sentido del humor por lo que pudo notar esa mañana, funcionaban maravillosamente bien en la cama, y tenía buen corazón. Lo sabía porque cuando él le explicó lo sucedido con su cliente, en verdad vio el horror en sus ojos. Se sentía realmente culpable por lo sucedido, y sabía que su disculpa fue sincera. Además, había otro factor muy interesante en ella. O era muy buena actriz o en verdad no tenía ni idea de quién era él. ¡No sabía que era banquero! Tampoco tenía pinta de saber recitar de memoria todas sus propiedades. Esa mujer lo había dejado sin habla. Se sintió tan cómodo con ella que incluso le habló de sus padres.

― ¡Jefe!

Alzó la vista de sus papeles y se volvió hacia su ayudante.

― Es todo correcto, jefe.

― Eso es una buena noticia.

Una muy buena noticia. La noche anterior perdió al cliente que se ganó por las buenas; ahora le tocaba recuperarlo por las malas. Tenía pruebas precisas y legales que lo embaucaban en un delito de fraude y malversación de fondos a gran escala. O aceptaba su acuerdo inicial, o se ocuparía de que la ley se hiciera cargo de él. Y… ¿Por qué esperar?

Cogió su teléfono y marcó el número privado de su cliente. No tardó demasiado en contestar.

― Los domingos no trabajo.

Un hombre vago además de descuidado.

― Soy Inuyasha Taisho, ― habló ― para mí sí que trabajará.

― ¿Tú otra vez? ― se encabritó ― ¡Creí haberte dejado bien claro a noche que habías perdido el contrato! Lamentarás haberte inmiscuido en…

― No pienso disculparme, hice lo que debía hacer. ― y más aún cuando se trataba de ella ― Quiero que nuestro acuerdo continúe y en los términos iniciales.

― ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños, Taisho!

― Es una pena porque tus cuentas se engrosaron unas tres cifras hace cuatro meses mientras que las cuentas de tu empresa… ¿Es necesario que continúe?

Al otro lado de la línea, su cliente se quedó en silencio, y, por un momento, pensó que le había colgado.

― ¿Cómo ha sabido eso? ― preguntó al fin.

― Soy banquero y uno muy importante. ¿Creías que no tendría acceso a tus cuentas? ― se burló ― Sé incluso lo de las cuentas en las islas Caimán.

― ¿Qué quieres, Taisho?

― Ya te lo he dicho, volver al acuerdo inicial. Nos reuniremos mañana por la mañana a las once en mi despacho. No faltes o llegará un sobre anónimo con cierta información confidencial al FBI.

Su cliente le colgó. No le preocupó. Sabía que acudiría a su cita, por su bien.

― ¿Jefe?

― Ya está todo solucionado, puedes volver al hotel. Hemos terminado por hoy.

Y sólo eran las seis de la tarde. Recogió los documentos importantes que necesitaba volver a llevar a su caja fuerte del hotel y salió de la oficina. Había alquilado un piso de oficinas de uno de los edificios más importantes de la ciudad para su estancia allí. No era en absoluto como sus edificios de oficinas en Europa, pero era más o menos decente.

Salió del edificio y decidió caminar hasta el hotel. A penas había quince minutos de distancia y quería que le diera un poco el aire. Se detuvo junto a un quiosco al ver su cara en una revista sensacionalista, y torció el gesto. No le gustaba nada que escribieran de él sin su permiso y mucho menos que publicaran fotografías. Compró una revista y se la guardó para ojearla mejor más tarde. Si no le gustaba lo que habían escrito, o si se encontraba con alguna mentira sobre un tórrido romance falso que estaba haciendo muy rica a una total desconocida, pondría una demanda.

Se detuvo junto a una floristería que estaba en la misma calle de su hotel al percibir el aroma. Se le ocurrió una gran idea.

― Póngame un ramo de rosas, por favor.

Observó a la florista prepararle con esmero y con cariño un hermoso ramo de rosas bien decorado y organizado, y le pagó. Después, tomó de nuevo su camino hacia el hotel y se apresuró en subir a su habitación.

― ¿Kagome?

Pensando que a lo mejor podría estar en el dormitorio, entró, pero ella no estaba allí, y la cama ya estaba hecha. El servicio de habitaciones había pasado ya por allí. Aún animado por la perspectiva de ir a buscarla, se dirigió hacia la mesilla, en busca del cuaderno de notas. Cuando llegó y vio la hoja en blanco, se le paró el corazón.

― No puede ser…

Dejó caer el ramo de rosas en el suelo y empezó a rebuscar entre las hojas del cuaderno una hoja en la que ella hubiera escrito su dirección, esperanzado ante la idea de que la señora de la limpieza hubiera movido sin querer la página. No encontró nada, ni marcas en el papel que señalaran que alguien había escrito ahí. El bolígrafo ni siquiera parecía haber sido movido del lugar en el que él lo dejó.

Desolado ante la idea de que ella no había querido volver a contactar con él, se dejó caer en el suelo y su mano tocó algo frío y metálico. Lo agarró, y levantó un pendiente de aro que sabía que ella había llevado puesto. No quería perderla, se negaba a hacerlo. Buscó su teléfono móvil e hizo una llamada.

― Necesito que me localices a una mujer. Se llama Kagome y creo que vive en Boston. Me da igual cómo lo hagas, ¡localízala!

Continuará…


	3. Coincidencia

**Mañana no podré publicar así que os adelanto la continuación un día. La semana que viene publicaré de nuevo en lunes.**

**Capítulo 3: Coincidencia**

Por fin era miércoles, el día de la excursión con sus alumnos. Tras unos tres largos días comiéndose la cabeza a cada segundo con aquel maravilloso hombre al que lamentaba haber dejado atrás, creía que podía empezar a levantar cabeza. Todavía era joven y podía encontrar pareja. Tenía mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Habló con sus amigas del asunto y le ayudaron a llegar a una conclusión que la tranquilizó de sobre manera. Inuyasha Taisho la impresionó tanto por dos razones. La primera y más evidente porque era uno de los hombres más ricos y más sexis del planeta, deseado por todas las mujeres de oriente a occidente, y todo un maestro en el arte de la seducción. La segunda porque fue su primer hombre. Nunca había tenido una pareja lo bastante estable, y, a sus veinticinco años, había sido virgen hasta conocerlo a él. Inuyasha fue su primer hombre y ella confundió los sentimientos. Deseo y amor no eran lo mismo, y estaba empezando a distinguirlos.

― Bien, niños dividiros en parejas.

Sus alumnos de segundo de primaria se movieron entre el grupo, buscando a sus amigos. Para cuando terminaron, le asignó a cada pareja un cartelito con el dibujo de una flor diferente. Cada vez que tuviera que hacer recuento, en lugar de recitar todos los nombres de la lista, tacharía las flores y comprobaría que cada flor tuviera dos estudiantes.

― ¿Cómo va todo, Kagome?

Se volvió y se encontró con su siempre sonriente compañero: Houjo Akitoki. Él era profesor de los alumnos de tercero de primaria y se llevaban muy bien.

― Creo que ya estamos listos para subir en el autobús.

― El sistema de las flores, ¿eh? ― le removió el pelo a uno de sus alumnos ― Nunca falla.

Houjo Akitoki y ella se conocieron en la universidad. Estudiaron juntos magisterio, fueron grandes amigos, e incluso novios. Houjo se le confesó en segundo de carrera. Intentaron salir juntos, pero la cosa no funcionó, no al menos para ella. Tras un par de besos y cuatro citas tuvo que decirle que no quería continuar. Desde entonces, eran amigos y nada más, aunque sabía que Houjo no la rechazaría si ella quería volver a intentarlo.

No comprendía por qué no le gustaba Houjo Akitoki. Era un hombre muy atractivo con su cabellera castaña siempre bien recortada y sus preciosos ojos azul marino. También era más alto que ella, justo como a ella le gustaban y delgado. Como persona era de lo mejor que podía encontrar en ese mundo. Inteligente, atento, caballeroso, honrado, solidario… ¡Era perfecto! Ahora bien, no le gustaba, no le encendía como lo hacía aquel banquero llamado Inuyasha Taisho. Sería todo tan sencillo si Houjo pudiera inspirar en ella sólo una quinta parte del sentimiento que Inuyasha le inspiraba.

― ¿Tus alumnos ya han subido?

― Sí y me temo que han ocupado todos los asientos de la parte de atrás.

Todos los alumnos querían sentarse siempre atrás. Ella suponía que era porque los profesores siempre se sentaban en los primeros asientos.

― No tiene importancia. ― sonrió ― Les haremos cantar.

Houjo se rió con ella por su cruel broma y subieron al autobús. Sentaron a los alumnos de tal forma que no quedaran sitios libres, y pasaron lista antes de salir para comprobar que todos estuvieran allí. Esa sería la única vez que lo hicieran oficialmente hasta la hora de volver.

― Cuarenta y dos alumnos. ― le dijo Houjo.

Ella acababa de terminar de pasar lista en ese momento y apuntó el número.

― ¿No serán muchos para nosotros? ― meditó en voz alta.

― ¿Ya no puedes controlar a tus alumnos, Kagome? ― bromeó.

― Muy gracioso.

Se sentaron en su lugar en primera fila. Estuvieron charlando hasta la mitad del trayecto, cuando los alumnos de las últimas filas empezaron a ponerse revoltosos. Houjo les aplicó el castigo perfecto, haciendo caso de su anterior sugerencia. Agarró el micrófono y fue sacando uno por uno a sus alumnos para que cantaran delante de todos los demás. Los alumnos de segundo se rieron de lo lindo escuchando a los mayores cantar tan sumamente mal con las mejillas sonrojadas, y ella misma tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que no vieran lo mucho que le costaba contener la risa.

Cuando terminaron de cantar, Houjo volvió a su lado y el viaje continuó en absoluto silencio. Nadie se atrevía a volver a abrir la boca por miedo a que el profesor Akitoki volviera a desempolvar el micrófono de la vergüenza. Ellos discutieron sobre todas las actividades y exposiciones que se veían en el folleto que les enviaron para decidir cómo iban a visitar el lugar. Al salir del autobús, tendrían que dividirse de nuevo en los dos grupos, y tenían que evitar coincidir en las actividades.

El viaje duró cincuenta minutos exactos. Al salir, se encontraron dando vueltas para desentumecer las piernas. Volvieron a dividirse y cada uno entró por su cuenta para hacer la visita a la inversa.

― ¡Buena suerte! ― le gritó Houjo.

Ella le deseó lo mismo, y entró con los alumnos en el museo. Ellos verían primero las pinturas. En clase los había preparado concienzudamente para ese momento. También se preparó ella misma en su casa para explicarlo.

― ¿Alguien puede decirme cuál es el título de este cuadro?

Casi todos sus alumnos levantaron la mano. Sonrió encantada de que se lo hubieran estudiado. Escogió a uno de ellos.

― ¿El rapto de Europa?

― ¡Muy bien! ― lo felicitó ― ¿Y recordáis el mito de Europa?

Volvieron a levantar la mano y escogió a otro.

― Europa era una chica muy, muy guapa como la profesora, y Zeus se enamoró de ella así que se convirtió en toro para engañarla y se la llevó.

― ¿Por qué se convirtió en toro y no en cisne, por ejemplo? ― escogió a otro.

― Porque a Europa le gustaban mucho los toros.

― Veo que todos habéis estudiado mucho.

Después, se dispuso a explicarles algo sobre la pintura, nociones muy básicas para irlos preparando para próximos cursos. Les habló un poco de la iluminación, la perspectiva y el sombreado, y pasaron al siguiente cuadro. Siguió el mismo proceso con otros dos cuadros más e iban a pasar a la siguiente galería cuando apareció Houjo a la carrera.

― ¡Kagome!

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― se separó un poco de sus alumnos ― ¿Y tus alumnos? ¿Los has dejado solos?

― Están con un par de encargados del museo… ― cogió aire ― Necesito el botiquín…

― ¿El botiquín? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Se apresuró a quitarse el asa de la bolsa con el botiquín de los hombros para entregársela.

― Un pequeño accidente. ― suspiró ― ¿Recuerdas a Kyle?

― ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

Había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que había tenido que curarle una herida a Kyle en el recreo. Ese niño era un trasto.

― Creo que se ha hecho un esguince mientras intentaba "patinar" sobre el mármol.

Sonrió pensando que no era algo que ella misma no hubiera hecho cuando era una niña, y le entregó el botiquín. Houjo le sonrió en agradecimiento y salió a la carrera hacia su grupo. Ella se volvió hacia el suyo propio para continuar con sus explicaciones. No quería mostrarse preocupada delante de los niños porque ellos se verían contagiados y se alterarían.

― Bien niños, ¿conocéis esta obra?

Lo hizo a propósito para ver cuál era su reacción. No les había explicado esa obra en clase y, en un principio, ninguno de ellos debería conocerla. Los niños contemplaron con incertidumbre el cuadro, intentando buscar en su memoria de qué obra se trataba.

― El nacimiento de Venus, de Boticelli.

Se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa profunda voz que tan bien conocía, que tanto adoraba y que tanto había añorado. Levantó la vista, alzándola más allá de sus alumnos, y encontró a Inuyasha Taisho, tan atractivo como lo recordaba, mirándola con una sonrisa radiante en los labios. Balbuceando por la impresión, se disculpó delante de sus alumnos, y se acercó a él. Tiró de su brazo para alejarlo de ellos y poder discutir.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¿Eres maestra? ― le preguntó ignorando su pregunta ― ¡Ja! Nunca lo habría imaginado.

― ¿P-Por qué no?

Después de hacer esa pregunta, se arrepintió al ver la picardía en su mirada.

― No todos los días se conoce a una maestra tan sexi seduciendo a todos los hombres de una discoteca.

― Shhhhhhhhhh. ― desvió la mirada hacia sus alumnos para comprobar que ninguno pudiera escucharlos ― No quiero que los niños te oigan.

― ¿Llevas una doble vida?

― ¡Claro que no! ― sacudió la cabeza ― Aquella noche no era yo misma…

Por supuesto que no era ella misma. Se bebió casi todo el suministro de bebidas alcohólicas de esa maldita discoteca. No era ella misma en absoluto.

― No has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí?

― Un cliente japonés quería visitar este sitio y no me quedó otra que traerlo para cerrar el negocio. ― parecía fastidiado ― Pero la visita ha mejorado mucho al encontrarte… ― su humor mejoró ― ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Si me hubieras dejado tu teléfono…

― No puedo hablar ahora, Inuyasha. ― se apartó ― Estoy trabajando, y estos niños están bajo mi responsabilidad.

― Me parece correcto, pero no vamos a dejar esta conversación a medias. ― le advirtió antes de dar media vuelta ― Hoy no vas a escaparte como el otro día.

Ella lo observó desaparecer entre las galerías, y se llevó una mano al pecho, donde latía con fuerza su corazón desbocado. Volver a ver a Inuyasha había sido electrizante. ¿Cómo demonios iba a poder olvidarse de él cuando se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil?

* * *

Fue la más deliciosa de las coincidencias. El hombre de negocios Seika Takamura quería visitar el museo antes de cerrar el acuerdo. Literalmente decía querer empaparse en la cultura americana. Intentó explicarle que él no era americano, que era británico e hijo de un francés y una italiana, pero el hombre no entraba en razón. O lo llevaba al museo, o no había trato, y terminó cediendo a disgusto. Si hubiera sabido que se encontraría con Kagome allí, hubiera aceptado antes.

Sus agentes no habían logrado encontrarla. Un nombre y la suposición de que aquella mujer vivía en Boston no era suficiente para encontrarla. Le habían dado las terribles noticias de que jamás la hallarían un día antes. Podría tener a cualquier mujer que se le antojase, pero, por desgracia, se le había antojado la única mujer que no quería estar con él. ¿Por qué si no hubiera huido de él de aquella forma? La idea de ser sólo un polvo para ella, justo lo que para él habían sido muchas mujeres, lo atormentaba. Por primera vez en su vida era consciente de lo doloroso que resultaba que lo usasen, y, aún así, una mácula de su ser le impedía creer aquello.

Ella era virgen; él fue su primer hombre. ¿Acaso había en el mundo algo más importante que eso para una mujer? Ninguna entregaría su virginidad a un hombre por el que no sintiera nada en absoluto. Aunque ella estaba muy borracha. A la mañana siguiente lo miraba confusa y asustada. Debió saber antes de irse y dejarla sola que ella se arrepentía de lo sucedido. Ahora bien, estaba tan obcecado en su fantasía que había subestimado a Kagome y a él mismo.

Encontrársela allí fue delicioso y descubrir que era maestra aún más. No mintió al decirle que nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella ejerciera de profesora. Aquella mujer sensual y atrevida que conoció en la pista de baile podría haber sido muchas cosas menos una inocente profesora de primaria. Aunque vestida con las botas planas, aquellos vaqueros ajustados y el fino jersey rosa palo de cachemir daba el pego. Sólo le faltaban unas gafas sobre el puente de la nariz para ser justo la profesora que siempre había soñado tener. Además, se veía que tenía mucho tacto con los niños y a ellos les gustaba estar con ella. Era buena maestra.

Kagome decía que aquella noche no era ella misma, que fue el alcohol lo que le hizo comportarse de esa forma. La creía, pero si había algo que él sabía bien, era que ella lo había deseado tanto como él a ella. Aún tenían una oportunidad, no estaba todo perdido, y no pensaba perder el tiempo. Cerraría su trato con Takamura cuanto antes para poder ir a la reconquista de su maestra.

Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, repasando mentalmente su plan, y se dirigió hacia donde su cliente se encontraba sacando fotografías. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía encontrarse a un japonés con una carísima cámara fotografiando todo lo que se cruzaba delante de su objetivo?

― ¡Takamura!

El hombre bajó su cámara y se volvió hacia él con la sonrisa de un niño inocentón. ¡Qué fácil iba a ser aquello!

― Takamura, ¿está contento con esta visita? ― le preguntó.

― Sí, Inuyasha-san.

― ¿No va siendo hora entonces de cerrar nuestro negocio?

― Inuyasha-san ser muy impaciente.

Él no sabía cuánto. Si se distraía demasiado, corría el riesgo de perder a Kagome de vista. Eso no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a vivir otra vez.

― Señor Takamura, me ha surgido un imprevisto y no creo poder quedarme mucho más. Sería muy importante para mí que llegáramos a un acuerdo cuanto antes.

El señor Takamura dejó de jugar con su cámara en ese momento y meditó acerca de sus palabras. Esperó pacientemente a que llegara a una conclusión, sin aparta la vista de los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad. Era muy fácil encontrar en ellos a una maestra con sus alumnos y tenía la suerte de estar junto al puesto de vigilancia. Sabía exactamente dónde estaban y hacia dónde se dirigían.

― Está bien Inuyasha-san, acepto el trato.

¡Eso era estupendo! Evitó dar saltos de alegría y se mostró lo más relajado posible ante la noticia.

― Hable con mi agente para la firma del contrato.

― Muchas gracias señor Takamura.

Los dos se irguieron el uno frente al otro y se hicieron una reverencia de respeto típica de las costumbres japonesas. Cuando el señor Takamura al fin se despidió para continuar con su visita, él salió corriendo hacia la galería que estaba visitando Kagome en ese momento. De camino, chocó contra algunas personas, y se disculpó sin detenerse para evitar perderlos.

Cuando llegó, los niños estaban sentados en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y Kagome charlaba con un encargado del museo. El encargado le entregaba unas hojas y un bote lleno de lápices, y le explicaba algo. Ella asentía con la cabeza dando por entendida su explicación y le sonreía. Cuando terminaron de hablar, se volvió hacia los niños.

― A ver niños, ahora vamos a dibujar.

Los niños se deshicieron en ovaciones.

― ¿Veis este cuadro? ― lo señaló ― Es La llegada de la Primavera, de Boticelli.

― ¿Ése no es el pintor de antes?

― Sí, muy bien. ― lo felicitó.

― El hombre de antes era muy guapo. ― dijo una niña.

Los alumnos se alborotaron en ese momento y empezaron hablar de él. Observó la escena con curiosidad, sin lograr entender por qué su entrada de antes los había fascinado tanto. Las niñas decían que era guapo, los niños querían ser como él, y Kagome parecía querer que la tierra se la tragase. No sabía que pudiera causar tanta impresión en unos niños con tan solo su presencia.

― ¡Basta! ― los acalló Kagome ― No hemos venido a hablar sobre el hombre de antes. Ahora vais a pintar este cuadro lo mejor que podáis cada uno, y, después, los encargados del museo colgarán vuestros dibujos en el mural de la entrada.

Los niños gritaron emocionados ante la idea de que sus dibujos aparecieran en el mural de la entrada. Kagome empezó a repartir las hojas con el sello del museo y los lápices que luego podrían quedarse de recuerdo. En cuanto terminó de repartir, él volvió a acercarse.

― Hola, Kagome.

Ella saltó del sitio sorprendida. Después, se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Y tu cliente? ― preguntó.

― Ya he terminado por hoy.

― Pues yo aún sigo trabajando.

― ¿Por qué estás enfadada?

Evidentemente porque él la estaba interrumpiendo en su trabajo. Además, los niños no les quitaban ojo de encima. Estaba muy claro que se preocupaban por su profesora, y estaban vigilando que él no fuera a hacerle ningún daño.

― No estoy enfadada… ― musitó.

― Pero estás muy tensa conmigo. ― recalcó ― No recuerdo haberte tratado mal en ningún momento.

― ¡No, tú no…! ― intentó disculparse ―Yo no… No sé ni lo que digo…

― ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ― se ofreció ― Veo que tienes muchos niños a tu cargo y yo tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora.

― No sé si eso sería adecuado… ― musitó ― Yo estoy a su cargo. No creo que a sus padres les gustara que…

― ¿Qué? ― se burlo ― ¿Que uno de los hombres más ricos del planeta se acercara a jugar con ellos?

Sabía de padres que pagarían porque sus hijos se tomaran una fotografía con él. Creían que si sus hijos lo tocaban un instante, se les contagiaría su éxito, y serían igualitos que él. Le ofrecieron dar clase en las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo ya que tenerlo ahí, en el cuerpo de profesores, les haría ganar mucho dinero. Todos querrían que él les enseñara su secreto a sus hijos. Lamentablemente, no podía enseñarle a una persona a tener buen instinto.

Ella parecía muy agobiada y estaba seguro de que su presencia tenía mucho que ver con eso. Kagome estaba al cargo de todos esos niños, le habían confiado su seguridad y ella era una buena persona, lo sentía. Decidió que haría algo para que dejara de preocuparse tanto y se relajara.

― Te ayudaré.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir una sola palabra en contra, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

― ¡Tu traje! ― exclamó horrorizada.

― ¡Feh, tengo muchos! ― le restó importancia ― Me encanta dibujar, ¿quién quiere que le eche una mano?

Los niños se mostraron algo reticentes al principio, pues era un desconocido y eso demostraba lo bien que los estaba educando Kagome, pero a medida que fueron avanzando los minutos, se fueron acercando a él con sus dudas. Nunca se había sentado entre unos niños, ni había pasado tanto tiempo con ellos. Debía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo de verdad. De vez en cuando, mientras revisaba algún dibujo, espiaba a hurtadillas a Kagome. Ella se había arrodillado en el suelo y ayudaba a otros niños.

Ella levantó la vista de un dibujo, y, en ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. Kagome ya no parecía tan nerviosa como lo había estado, y lo miró feliz y agradecida por su ayuda. Seguro que pensaba que aquello para él era un sacrificio, pero, en realidad, le encantaba. Se estaba planteando cosas como tener hijos, y ya sabía quién quería que fuera la madre. Imaginó su vientre redondeado por el embarazo. Una cálida sensación lo embargó de pies a cabeza ante la sola idea.

Estaba sentado entre un grupo de niños, contándoles acerca de su estadio de deportes y de los deportistas que habían estado allí, cuando un hombre totalmente desconocido para él apareció allí con otro grupo de niños. El hombre era joven y también atractivo, y eso le mosqueó.

― ¿Qué tal, Kagome?

Kagome se levantó del suelo con su "cordial" ayuda, y le explicó lo que habían estado haciendo hasta el momento. Él empezó a hablar entonces de sus actividades y supo que era otro profesor, un compañero de trabajo.

― ¿Cómo estás, Kyle?

Kagome se inclinó ante un niño que andaba cojeando. Parecía muy reciente.

― Bien, creo…

Ella le sonrió, y le dio un cálido beso en la frente de consuelo. El niño se sonrojó y sonrió por el gesto. Supo inmediatamente que él mismo hubiera reaccionado exactamente igual. Incluso los niños se enamoraban de Kagome. El otro hombre le entregó una bolsa que a juzgar por la cruz debía ser un botiquín.

― Es una suerte que lo bajaras del autobús.

― Siempre hay que estar prevenidos, sobre todo si llevamos a Kyle.

Estaba mal escuchar de esa forma una conversación ajena, pero los celos lo invadían. Ese hombre miraba a Kagome exactamente de la misma manera que él la miraba, y eso no le gustaba nada.

― No sé qué haría sin ti, eres mi ángel de la guardia.

― Exageras.

Los dos se rieron con complicidad, tal y como lo harían unas personas que se conocían desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Kagome le dio un suave empujón en el pecho, y él cogió su mano y la acarició. Ella dejó de reírse en ese momento y se sonrojó. El otro hombre parecía dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio si era necesario, veía la decisión en sus ojos. Sería muy sencillo interrumpirlos, pero decidió que quería presenciar la escena. Sería interesante ver la reacción de Kagome. Además, estar al tanto de aquello sería muy esclarecedor para su "relación".

― Kagome me preguntaba si más tarde tú yo…

― No es momento, Houjo. ― lo cortó ― Te recuerdo que estamos trabajando.

Él asintió con la cabeza, avergonzado por su acertada reprimenda mientras que Kagome se desasía fríamente de su agarre. ¡Lo había rechazado! No lo rechazaba por la presencia de los niños, estaba seguro.

― ¿No me presentas?

Iba a dejarle bien claro a ese mocoso con quién se estaba metiendo si volvía a intentar algo con Kagome. Houjo lo examinó de pies a cabeza con expresión de incertidumbre y confusión. Kagome le lanzó una mirada asesina por haberse metido donde no lo llamaban, y se dispuso a presentarlo a regañadientes.

― Houjo, te presento a Inuyasha Taisho. ― hizo las presentaciones ― Inuyasha, éste es Houjo Akitoki, un compañero del trabajo.

― ¿Sólo un compañero del trabajo? ― sonrió ― Nos conocemos desde la universidad. ― le dio la mano ― ¿Eres el banquero?

― Se ve que lees la prensa.

Apretó su mano más de lo necesario en una clara advertencia, y él debió entenderlo a la primera puesto que su mirada se desvió hacia Kagome y de nuevo hacia él. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que estaba allí por ella en ese momento, y tuvo la prudencia de alejarse en cuanto vio que no era competencia. Si se entrometía no dudaría en jugar sucio aunque no le gustara.

― Houjo, ¿por qué no vigilas a los niños mientras que Kagome y yo hablamos en privado? ― la agarró ― Gracias.

Le cargó al montón de niños que tenían en esa galería en aquel momento, y tiró de Kagome, ignorando sus quejas, hasta que pudo esconderlos a ambos tras unas columnas. En cuanto estuvo seguro de estar fuera de la vista de cualquier visitante, se inclinó y la besó, interrumpiéndola. Ella se opuso al principio, pero en cuanto la estrechó entre sus brazos y profundizó el beso, sucumbió a él, tal y como lo hizo en aquella apasionada noche en la que se conocieron. La devastó, hizo que temblara entre sus brazos, y la llevó hasta el límite de su propio autocontrol.

― ¿Cenarás conmigo mañana?

Kagome aún dudaba así que volvió a besarla para demostrarle una vez más lo maravillosos que eran los dos juntos. Luego, volvió a repetir la pregunta.

― Sí, pero tengo que volver pronto a casa… ― musitó ― Tendré clase al día siguiente…

― De acuerdo. ― sonrió ― Te llevaré a un italiano. ¿Me darás tu dirección para ir a recogerte?

El que ella volviera a dudar le ofendió, pero tras un minuto de reflexión, decidió escribirle su dirección. Esa noche, él se ocuparía de que todas sus dudas desaparecieran por completo. Kagome confiaría en él costara lo que costase.

Continuará…


	4. Confianza

**Os vuelvo a adelantar la continuación y creo que la semana que viene publicaré también en domingo. De lunes a viernes estoy liadísima este mes con el trabajo, la autoescuela, la academia de idiomas y mi abuela (está malita). Nos vemos el próximo domingo y una vez más os pido disculpas. Siento si resbalo en la ortografía, sintaxis o alguna otra cosa, pero me falta tiempo para revisar el texto en condiciones.**

**Capítulo 4: Confianza**

Debía de haberse vuelto loca para salir con el banquero de nuevo. En el momento no pensó en lo que hacía con claridad. ¿Cómo iba a poder pensar en algo coherente después del maravilloso y apasionado beso que él le dio? La había derretido entre sus brazos, y lo sabía. Seguro que era una de sus muchas técnicas de manipulación. No entendía por qué necesitaba utilizar esos trucos con lo atractivo que era. Ella se dijo a sí misma cuando volvió con los niños que aceptó para que se marchara y dejara de inmiscuirse en su trabajo, pero la verdad era un tanto diferente. Aceptó porque estaba deseando volver a verlo desde que se marchó de aquel hotel, porque ansiaba su contacto, y porque nunca había sentido algo semejante por un hombre. Tal vez fuera un playboy destinado a romperle el corazón. Ahora bien, ella había decidido arriesgarse.

Respiró hondo y calificó esos ejercicios de inglés para pasar a los de otro alumno. Los niños adoraban a Inuyasha y no hacían más que preguntarle por él. La verdad era que nunca esperó que un playboy banquero como él pudiera tener tanto éxito con los niños, que le gustaran tanto, y supiera cómo tratarlos. Estaban fascinados por él. Los niños lo habían convertido en su ejemplo a seguir y las niñas no hacían más que preguntarle si eran novios. No, no eran novios, aunque en un rincón secreto de su corazón lo estuviera deseando fervientemente.

Calificó otro ejercicio y pasó al siguiente justo cuando se abría la puerta de la sala de profesores. Entraron Yuka y Eri conversando sobre su siguiente fiesta. Le parecía increíble que aún tuvieran ganas de fiesta. Parecía que el supuesto hombre perfecto de Yuka no había sido tan estupendo. Ella, desde luego, no perdía el tiempo llorándolo.

― ¡Kagome, siempre trabajando!

Al contrario que otras se contuvo a decir.

― Esta noche vamos a ir a un pub nuevo que han abierto en la avenida. Habrá hombres, mojitos y música chic, ¿te apuntas? ― propuso.

― Yuka no…

― Antes de que rechaces la oferta, ― la interrumpió ― volveremos a las doce como muy tarde, que mañana hay que trabajar.

Si el problema fuera ese, las rechazaría tan gustosamente, tal y como solía hacerlo, pero el problema era otro.

― Lo siento chicas. ― se disculpó ― Ya tengo plan.

Debió decir que se quedaría en casa, que no le apetecía, que tenía trabajo… Cualquier cosa menos decir que tenía plan. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Aquello fue una invitación a que la presionaran hasta contarles cada escabroso detalle. A juzgar por sus diabólicas sonrisas, no tardarían demasiado en hacerle cantar.

― Chicas…

No dijeron nada. Se sentaron una a cada lado y la contemplaron de una forma realmente escalofriante. No hicieron falta palabras, consiguieron amedrentarla.

― ¡Está bien! ― se rindió ― Voy a salir con un hombre.

― ¿Un hombre? ¿En serio?

― Eri, ¿creías que era lesbiana? ― le preguntó Yuka.

― Bueno, nunca sale con hombres…

― Es de mala educación insinuar eso en voz alta, podrías parecer una homófoba.

Lo que estaba mal era que ella estuviera escuchando aquella conversación. ¿En verdad había gente que pensaba que ella era lesbiana? Tan solo le gustaba su trabajo, llevar su vida tranquila y esperar al hombre adecuado. Salir por salir con alguien no era su estilo en absoluto. Sólo se estuvo reservando.

― ¿Y quién es el afortunado? ― le preguntó Yuka.

― El hombre de la otra noche.

Las dos saltaron de la silla al escucharla. Les había hablado muchísimo de él, de lo fascinada que la había dejado, de lo feliz que la había hecho, de lo maravilloso que era, y, sobre todo, de que nunca volverían a verse.

― ¿Cómo es posible?

― Ayer, en la excursión, me lo encontré en el museo por casualidad, y no me dejó en paz hasta que acepté salir con él.

― Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. ― se burló Yuka ― Está buenísimo y también está forrado. Para ser tu primer hombre, has sabido escoger muy bien, una puntería estupenda. ― añadió.

― ¡No me importa su dinero! ― se quejó ― Pero yo… Yo no sé…

― No sabes si es de fiar. ― adivinó Yuka ― La prensa del corazón dice muchas cosas sobre él.

― La prensa del corazón miente en el 99,9% de sus artículos, todos lo sabemos. ― le aseguró Eri.

― Lo sé. ― musitó ― Pero temo que alguna de las cosas que hayan dicho sobre él esté en ese 0,01%. ¡No lo entiendo! ― se frustró ― Podría tener a cualquier mujer del mundo… No entiendo por qué quiere salir conmigo.

― Igual tú eres diferente para él, su mujer especial.

Le resultaba difícil pensar eso después de haberlo buscado por internet. Allí, lo había visto rodeado de las mujeres más hermosas, más ricas y más elegantes que uno pudiera imaginar. Ella no era nadie. No era ni de lejos tan hermosa, no tenía dinero, no se la podía considerar una mujer elegante y sofisticada. ¿Sería ella un juego para él? ¿Una apuesta? No quería pensar en eso, pero no lograba explicarse que tuviera tal fijación en ella. Era tan poquita cosa.

― Seguro que es un dios en la cama.

Si ella les contara…

― Kagome es muy afortunada.

― ¿Por qué es Kagome muy afortunada? ― preguntó una tercera persona.

Las tres se volvieron hacia la voz que provenía de la puerta. Se encontraron con Houjo portando una carpeta y un cuaderno de notas de su clase. No quería hablar de Inuyasha delante de Houjo, pues le parecía una crueldad teniendo en cuenta que todavía le pedía citas. Se dispuso a cambiar de tema, pero Yuka, como de costumbre, tuvo que meter las narices y estropearlo todo.

― Porque el hombre más atractivo y más rico del mundo besa el suelo que ella pisa. ― le contestó.

― Todavía no es el más rico del mundo, Yuka. ― la corrigió Eri.

― Pero está muy cerca.

¡Por Dios, que la tierra se la tragase! Ella temerosa de que las cosas salieran mal con Inuyasha, de ser sólo un entretenimiento pasajero para él, y sus amigas pensando únicamente en su dinero.

― Supongo que puedo comprender que esté interesado en ella…

Agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable al escucharlo, y les lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a sus amigas. Nunca les había comentado nada de lo sucedido entre ella y Houjo, pero, después de eso, a ambas se les iluminó la mirada. Ya lo sabían.

― Ehm… Bueno… ― balbuceó Yuka ― Tampoco es tan rico…

― Ni tan guapo… ― continuó Eri para quitar hierro al asunto.

No lo arreglaban en absoluto. Houjo dejó su carpeta sobre la mesa y se sentó en su lugar habitual. De repente, el ambiente estaba realmente tenso y le costaba incluso respirar por la frialdad que denotaba la mirada de Houjo. Ella no quería hacerle daño. Yuka y Eri se encogieron en sus sitios, notando también la tensión, y tragaron hondo.

― Bueno chicas, ¿es mucho pedir que me dejéis trabajar? ― sacó un bolígrafo rojo para corregir ― Os recuerdo que estamos en un lugar de trabajo.

Yuka y Eri se levantaron, y le hicieron señales para que saliera con ellas. Preferiría seguir con su trabajo, pero no le apetecía nada quedarse a solas con Houjo en ese momento así que accedió y se levantó para salir. Sin embargo, cuando sus amigas ya estaban fuera y ella estaba a punto de salir, Houjo le habló.

― ¿Qué tiene él a parte de estar forrado y ser tan guapo?

Nunca podría explicarle con palabras lo que Inuyasha le hacía sentir.

― Me llega al corazón…

Intentó volver a salir, pero él continuó.

― Te hará daño, Kagome. He leído sobre él en las revistas y soy consciente de que siempre lo exageran todo, pero eso no significa que sea mentira. Ten cuidado con él.

Ojala fuera tan fácil como eso decidir lo que su corazón sentía por una persona. A pesar de todo lo visto y todo lo escuchado sobre él, seguía queriendo ir a esa cena. Una vez allí se lo preguntaría todo, no pensaba quedarse con la duda.

― Gracias por el consejo Houjo, ― agradeció ― pero sé cuidarme sola.

― Yo podría hacerte feliz… ― musitó.

― Ya hemos hablado de eso y el tema ha quedado zanjado.

― ¡No ha quedado…!

― ¡Basta! ― lo interrumpió ― No compliques más las cosas, Houjo. Busca a otra mujer porque nunca estaré disponible para ti.

Después de salir del despacho, pensó que había sido demasiado dura con él. Aunque, tal vez, fuera la única forma de conseguir que Houjo continuara con su vida. Salió con Yuka y con Eri al patio de recreo, donde le tocaba vigilar a Ayumi con otro par de profesores ese día. Se dirigieron hacia Ayumi para contarle las noticias nuevas, y tuvo que soportar cómo se burlaban un poquito de Houjo. Habían escuchado todo lo que le dijo antes de salir de la sala de profesores, y estaban indignadas.

Ayumi, para su suerte, se mostró mucho más comprensiva que Yuka y que Eri en todos los aspectos. Fue capaz de entender sus dudas y sus incertidumbres acerca de aquella cena y de aquel hombre, e intentó darle consejo. Dio gracias a tener una amiga más o menos normal en su grupo.

― Oye, Kagome. ― la llamó Yuka ― ¿Qué te vas a poner para la cena?

Esa sí que era una buena pregunta. Todavía no lo había pensado. Revisó mentalmente todo su vestidor y se le ocurrió que podría ponerse el vestido que se puso para la fiesta de fin de curso del año anterior.

― ¿Recordáis el vestido blanco con estampado de…?

― ¡El estampado de rosas no! ― la regañó Yuka ― Kagome, vas a salir con un hombre de verdad, no puedes llevar eso.

― ¿Por qué no? ― se quejó ― El año pasado dijiste que era bonito.

― El año pasado no quise herir tus sentimientos. Kagome, ese vestido es una horterada y está muy pasado de moda. Necesitas algo más elegante, más sofisticado y de mejor gusto. Seguro que te lleva a un restaurante caro.

Sin saber cómo ocurrió exactamente, terminó yendo de compras con sus amigas. Se gastó en un vestido una cantidad de dinero que casi le sacó los ojos de las cuencas y se fue a casa a prepararse. Debía admitir que el vestido era muy hermoso, merecía el precio que tenía. Era un bonito vestido de tubo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas color azul real. Nunca se había puesto algo tan ajustado, y se le ajustaba especialmente al pecho con un lazo rodeando su cintura para atarse en la espalda. Sólo tenía un tirante cruzado y dejaba media espalda al descubierto. Ojala estuviera a la altura.

Mientras esperaba a que él fuera a buscarla, se maquilló un poco, y se recogió la melena con unas horquillas para que fuera cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda. Acababa de escoger un par de pendientes cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Se estiró bien la falda para que no quedaran arrugas, se colocó bien los pechos en el escote delante del espejo, y se peinó un mechón de pelo rebelde. Ojala tuviera un bonito collar.

Cuando abrió, le llegó un perfumado olor y un enorme ramo de rosas ocupó su campo de visión por completo. Nunca le habían regalado rosas, ni ninguna otra flor en general. Agarró el ramo emocionada por el bonito detalle, y lo abrazó contra su pecho sin dejar de olerlo.

― Gracias.

― Me alegro de que te guste.

El hombre que se ocultaba tras el ramo de rosas era más atractivo aún de lo que lo recordaba. Vestía uno de sus carísimos trajes hechos a medida de color gris, una camisa azul cielo y corbata azul marino. Se había peinado el cabello hacia atrás con gomina y su sonrisa de dientes perfectos se veía especialmente radiante. Llegó a sus fosas nasales el olor a colonia masculina y no pudo menos que inhalarla fascinada. ¡Qué bien olía ese hombre!

― Un momento.

Se disculpó para poner las rosas en un jarrón, y cogió su abrigo y su bolso.

― Permíteme.

Inuyasha la ayudó caballerosamente a ponerse el abrigo, y ella se sonrojó como una tonta. Él sólo estaba utilizando las normas de educación más básicas y todos los clichés más conocidos sobre citas, y ella ya temblaba como una adolescente primeriza. En realidad, se sentía como una adolescente primeriza. Su única experiencia además de Inuyasha era Houjo, y no fueron novios en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Los dos eran muy independientes.

― _Vous êtes très belle_.

― _Merci._

Se notaba que su padre era francés, menudo acento. Aceptó su brazo cuando él se lo ofreció, y lo siguió hacia su coche. No debió sorprenderle que condujera un Porsche, pero no lo expresó en voz alta cuando se sentó en el asiento de copiloto junto a él. La noche iba a ser muy larga y mejor no empezarla con tiranteces.

…..

Estaba de los nervios desde el día anterior. Nunca le había puesto tan nervioso una cita con una mujer, y se había esmerado porque fuera perfecta. Cuidó su aspecto al detalle para que ella no pudiera encontrar ni el más mínimo defecto; compró rosas aunque por ello pecara de ser otro playboy repetitivo; se compró un coche nuevo para la ocasión; se ocupó de que el restaurante y todo el cuerpo de camareros fuera exclusivamente para ellos. Lo había preparado todo al detalle y sentía temor hacia cualquier mínimo fallo. Quería que todo fuera perfecto para que Kagome no sintiera la necesidad de volver a huir de él.

Sus agentes la encontraron gracias a sus nuevos datos. Era Kagome Higurashi, tutora del curso de segundo de primaria, y maestra de inglés y de francés en los otros cursos. Odiaba investigarla, pues prefería saberlo todo de sus labios, pero siendo quien era, no podía permitirse el lujo de no investigar a la gente que lo rodeaba. El historial de Kagome no lo decepcionó en absoluto. Sin conflictos, sin historial penal, sin multas, sin ex maridos, sin enfermedades venéreas o congénitas, sin hijos. Una mujer joven, sana, hermosa y libre. Más tarde, se disculparía por haberla investigado.

Aparcó en el parking vacío del restaurante, y observó divertido la incertidumbre de la mujer al ver que no había nadie más allí. Era muy raro encontrar todos los sitios de un aparcamiento libres en Estados Unidos. Eso era algo que sabía por experiencia.

― ¿So-Somos los primeros?

― No exactamente.

La guió hacia el interior del restaurante y le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo en la entrada para que lo colgaran en el vestidor. Volvió a ofrecerle su brazo, y se dirigieron hacia el metre.

― Su mesa ya está lista señor Taisho.

Entraron en el local vacío y se dirigieron hacia la única mesa colocada en todo aquel recinto. Kagome, a su lado, tenía la boca abierta y sacudía la cabeza violentamente en busca de alguna otra mesa o alguna otra pareja. Brincó del sitio cuando el metre se ofreció a ayudarla a sentarse, y aceptó con voz temblorosa. Una vez en su lugar, les entregaron la carta y les dieron unos minutos.

― Inuyasha…

― ¿No te gusta este sitio, querida? ― preguntó con diversión.

― Sí, me gusta pero… ― volvió a recorrer todo el recinto con su mirada ― No hay nadie más…

― En eso te equivocas. Todos los camareros están en la cocina, esperando nuestras órdenes.

― No me refiero a eso… ― bajó el tono de voz ― Somos los únicos clientes.

― Lo sé, he reservado el restaurante para nosotros durante toda la noche.

Ella lo miró tan sorprendida que por un momento pensó que tal vez se hubiera pasado. No parecía del todo cómoda ante la idea de que estuvieran allí solos, sin más clientes, y se planteó entonces que tal vez le resultara extraño. Podría no estar acostumbrada a citas como aquélla y a lo mejor él fue un poco atrevido. Bueno, él se aseguraría de que se acostumbrara a tener lo mejor, porque tenía pensando que siguieran viéndose con bastante frecuencia.

Escogió sus platos favoritos sin planteárselo demasiado y dejó la carta sobre la mesa. Kagome estaba sumida en los menús. Fruncía el ceño como si le estuviera resultando realmente complicado. Por si acaso comprobó que la carta fuera bilingüe ya que él la leyó en italiano sin problemas, para ofrecerse a ayudarla en el caso contrario. Sí, era bilingüe, por lo que su indecisión se debía a otros motivos. Esperó pacientemente, y le hizo un gesto al metre en un par de ocasiones para que esperara un poco más. Cuando vio que ella parecía más confusa aún, se atrevió a hablar.

― ¿Tienes problemas para decidirte?

― No suelo comer comida italiana, no sé qué pedir…

― Podrías habérmelo dicho antes, yo soy un experto. La comida de mi madre es legendaria. Algún día podrás probarla.

Kagome se mostró incómoda ante esas palabras, y él quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared más cercana por su pequeño desliz. Estaba deseando ir de prisa, pero había oído que a las norteamericanas eso no les gustaba.

― Bueno… ― se aclaró la garganta ― ¿Te gusta la pasta?

― Sí, estaba pensando en coger pasta ya que estábamos en un italiano, pero no logro decidirme…

― Te recomiendo los macarrones aunque los espaguetis sean más famosos. ― le aconsejó ― Si te gusta el queso ni dudes en pedir un plato con queso gratinado.

Le explicó lo que llevaba cada salsa, las combinaciones posibles y hasta le contó lo que más le gustaba a él. A partir de ahí, pudo decidirse por un plato y pidieron. Ella no quiso tomar segundo, y él se abstuvo de decir que estaba muy delgada por temor a incomodarla más. Las mujeres reaccionaban de un modo extraño cuando se hacían comentario sobre su peso, ya fueran positivos o negativos.

El metre se fue a la cocina con el encargo, dejándolos solos.

― ¿Quién es Isabella?

Se atragantó con el agua en ese instante por aquella pregunta. No esperaba que su conversación empezara con una pregunta tan brusca sobre su pasado.

― Una antigua amiga…

― Las revistas dicen que fue tu gran amor.

¡Maldita prensa amarilla!

― Sólo somos amigos, nunca hemos sido pareja.

Era verdad. Isabella era una gran amiga de la infancia. Crecieron juntos e incluso fueron a la misma universidad, pero entre ellos nunca hubo más que amistad. Ella estaba casada y tenía sus hijos, y él fue uno de los testigos de su boda. ¡No había más! Estaba harto de que la prensa amarilla se dedicara a hacerles la vida imposible. Isabella ya tuvo muchos problemas con su marido por culpa de esos crueles reportajes y ahora él con Kagome.

― ¿Y el escándalo con la duquesa de Gales?

Otra mancha en su expediente. Vale, con esa sí que se acostó, pero era mentira que bajara medio desnudo por la fachada de su palacio para evitar que el marido los encontrara en la cama. Sólo se escondió en el vestidor durante cerca de una hora.

― Los medios de comunicación exageran.

No pensaba añadir ni una palabra más.

― ¿Y el prostíbulo en Tailandia?

― ¡Yo no sabía que era un prostíbulo cuando entré! ― se defendió ― Mi cliente dijo que íbamos a una discoteca a celebrar el acuerdo. ― le explicó ― Te aseguro que salí traumatizado de allí.

― ¿Traumatizado? ― preguntó sin entender.

- Digamos que allí las prostitutas tienen lo necesario para servir tanto a hombres como a mujeres.

Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada, al entender lo que él acababa de insinuar, y lo miró aterrorizada. Él mismo debió mirar de esa forma a las strippers de aquella maldita discoteca. Jamás volvería a Tailandia.

― También está Kikio Tama, la supermodelo. ― continuó al recuperarse del impacto de lo anterior.

Kagome lo estaba machacando. Y él que se sentía mal por haberla estado investigando cuando Kagome debía de haberse leído todo su historial de la prensa del corazón.

― ¿Vino?

Su salvación llegó con el metre.

― No. ― contestó Kagome.

― Llene la copa. ― contestó él.

Le hizo un gesto al metre para que no se moviera mientras se bebía la copa de un solo trago y le indicó que volviera a rellenarla. Kagome lo contempló asombrada mientras que él buscaba en su mente algún otro escándalo del que debiera defenderse. Se negaba a hablar de Kikio Tama, pues esa mujer sólo le había dado problemas. ¡Intentó robar las joyas de su madre! Ya podía dar gracias a que no interpusieron una demanda, aunque en realidad no lo hicieron para no atraer una vez más a la prensa. Aquel interrogatorio tenía que terminar.

― Está claro que me has investigado y te voy a confesar que yo también te he investigado a ti. Ha habido muchas mujeres en mi vida que han intentado poner sus manos sobre mi fortuna a toda costa, y por eso te he investigado. No quiero que te ofendas, ni que pienses que yo creo que seas una caza fortunas. ― se explicó ― Lo he hecho porque no quería llevarme una decepción, no contigo.

― Supongo que los dos hemos desconfiado… ― musitó ella.

― Pues empecemos de nuevo. ― se puso de pies ― Me llamo Inuyasha Taisho.

Ella lo miró extrañada al principio, sin entender. Tras unos segundos de meditación, sonrió y también se levantó.

― Yo soy Kagome Higurashi.

Él besó su mano como si acabaran de conocerse y volvieron a sentarse para empezar desde el principio. Mientras cenaban, se hicieron el uno al otro las preguntas típicas de un par de personas que se estaban conociendo. Compartieron anécdotas divertidas de la infancia y de la universidad, e incluso hablaron de sus padres. Para la hora del postre, ya sentía que por fin empezaban a sintonizar en condiciones.

La orquesta salió en ese momento para tocar música en vivo, y él pensó que no podría haber preparado un mejor escenario. Era todo perfecto y sólo había una cosa que ellos dos podrían hacer en ese momento. Se levantó, se colocó bien la chaqueta y le ofreció su mano.

― ¿Me concedes este baile?

Ella le sonrió y aceptó. Kagome colocó una mano en su nuca y se agarró a la mano que la guiaba, y él rodeó su cintura para asegurarse de tenerla bien cerca. Se movieron despacio, cuidadosamente y siguiendo el suave compás de la melodía de violines y violonchelos. Supo que ella confiaba plenamente en él cuando apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, y se relajó por completo, dejándose llevar por él. Había vivido muchos momentos así con cientos de mujeres, pero nunca antes había tenido tanto significado. Sabía que se estaba precipitando, pero no pudo retenerse.

― Mañana por la noche vuelvo a Londres, ¿querrías venir conmigo?

Ella se detuvo en ese momento, interrumpiendo su baile, y lo miró con los ojos húmedos. Si ella se ponía a llorar, no sabía lo que haría. No podía soportar verla llorar. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

― No puedo… Yo no… ― se dirigió hacia su mesa, dándole la espalda, y él la siguió ― Lo siento pero creo que esto no funcionará. ― se disculpó ― Tú y yo somos muy diferentes y llevamos una vida muy distinta… Yo… Yo no creo que… ¡No funcionará! Es mejor dejarlo ahora y no hacernos más daño.

Kagome cogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia la entrada para recoger su abrigo. El sonido de sus tacones se acompasó con el latir de su corazón, y decidió que no podía dejarla marchar, no de esa forma. Corrió hacia ella, la abrazó desde atrás y la apretó contra su pecho.

― Inuyasha, no…

― Escúchame. ― colocó su mano sobre su seno izquierdo, sobre su corazón ― Deja de pensar y déjate llevar por lo que sientas justo aquí.

― No es tan fácil…

― Podría ser así de fácil si tú quisieras. No quería hacerlo, no tan pronto, pero me estás acorralando…

La hizo volverse de un tirón y la besó como si el mundo se estuviera acabando fuera de ese restaurante. Después, la apretó contra su pecho y pronunció aquella frase que se había prohibido pronunciar tan pronto. Algo que jamás se había planteado pedirle a nadie.

― Kagome, cásate conmigo.

Continuará…


	5. Amor

**Bueno, último capítulo. Aviso desde ya que no habrá epílogo, con esto concluyo mi fanfic corto. Espero que os haya gustado y pronto empezaré fanfic nuevo. De momento, me tomaré por lo menos una o dos semanitas de descanso y nos volveremos a ver.  
**

**Capítulo 5: Amor**

Despertó cinco minutos antes de que sonara el despertador esa mañana. Había dormido poco, pero lo poco que había dormido, lo había hecho profunda y apaciblemente. Aunque claro, ¿quién no dormiría bien entre los fuertes y protectores brazos de Inuyasha Taisho? Después de que él le pidiera matrimonio tan precipitadamente, fueron a su apartamento. Era el primer hombre al que llevaba allí. Hicieron el amor primero en el sofá y luego en su cama. Ya era madrugada cuando ambos cayeron rendidos.

Quiso moverse. La pierna de Inuyasha fuertemente apostada entre las suyas, su brazo bajo su cabeza y su mano acunando su pecho desnudo no le dejaban muchas opciones de movimiento. Si se movía, él se despertaría. Así de sencillo. No tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad de salir de la casa e irse a trabajar sin despertarlo, y, aunque estaba deseosa de volver a besarlo y de recibir sus caricias, no quería tener que vivir lo que aún les faltaba. No estaba preparada.

La noche anterior no contestó, no le dijo si se casaría con él o no. Estaba muy confusa y él decidió darle un aplazamiento. Ese día tenía que darle una respuesta porque ese hombre no se merecía que lo mantuviera en vilo de aquella forma después de lo bien que la había tratado, y porque ella no podía continuar con esa incertidumbre por dentro. No se iba a casar con él. Inuyasha le estaba pidiendo demasiado. Le pedía que abandonara su puesto de trabajo y su país para irse a vivir con él a Londres. Le pedía que lo esperara durante semanas en soledad mientras que él estaba de viaje de negocios. Le pedía que renunciara a todo por cuanto había luchado a lo largo de su vida. Y le pedía que soportara a diario las noticias que publicarían sobre él, sobre ella y sobre las otras. Ella podía creer en su fidelidad, pero el resto del mundo la señalaría y se reiría de ella por ser la gran cornuda según las revistas.

El despertador sonó en ese momento. Alargó su mano para apagarlo e Inuyasha se removió a su espalda, despertándose. Lo quisiera o no, ya estaba hecho, y le tocaba enfrentarse a Inuyasha antes de ir a trabajar

― Buenos días.

Ella lo saludó de igual manera y se sorprendió cuando él le hizo girarse para darle un largo y placentero beso como saludo. Otra cosa más que echar de menos cuando él se fuera de su vida para siempre. Se lamentaba de haber ido a aquella discoteca porque, después de que él se fuera, añoraría cientos y cientos de cosas.

― ¿Te apetece que te lleve a algún sitio a desayunar?

La oferta la tentó, pero no podía aceptarla.

― Tengo que ir a trabajar, Inuyasha.

― Cierto, los niños no pueden esperar.

En efecto. Ella no podía abandonar a sus niños por nada del mundo. Así pues, se dirigió hacia la ducha. Su sorpresa fue tremenda cuando Inuyasha la siguió y la acompañó, aunque la sorpresa no duró demasiado. Su asombro inicial pasó a convertirse en puro deseo cuando él la acarició bajo el agua caliente. Sabiendo que esa sería la última vez en la que podrían estar juntos, se entregó por completo a él. Cuando al fin salieron de la ducha, le flaqueaban las piernas.

Se vistió con una falda de pana hasta las rodillas y una blusa color crema que le pareció que se ajustaba en exceso a su pecho. Después, preparó el desayuno. Inuyasha seguía cada movimiento sin quitarle ojo de encima, y se preguntó si su ropa le parecería aburrida o barata. Ella no era tan sofisticada como las mujeres que solían rodearlo. Desayunaron en silencio. Volvió a su dormitorio para hacerse una trenza francesa y se puso unas medias y unos botines antes de regresar al salón, donde él la esperaba.

― Te llevaré al colegio.

No, no podía llevarla al colegio. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que los vieran juntos cuando pretendía romper su relación? Bueno, si se podía considerar una relación lo que tenían.

― Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar.

― Eso no suena nada bien.

Inuyasha no era tonto. Él habría dejado a cientos de mujeres, y debía conocer muy bien el significado de sus palabras.

― No sé cómo empezar… ― musitó avergonzada.

― Vayamos a lo más sencillo. ― empezó él por ella ― A noche no me contestaste.

Directo al grano. Supuso que un hombre como él prefería la sinceridad absoluta y decidió complacerlo.

― No voy a casarme contigo.

Decirlo fue más doloroso incluso que pensarlo. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y algo le dolió en el pecho. Eso debía ser su corazón. No esperaba sentirse así después de pronunciar en voz alta aquellas horribles palabras. ¿En verdad no quería casarse con él? Sería tonta y una mentirosa si no admitiera que la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con él no le atraía, pero con quererlo no era suficiente. Tenía que haber mucho más que eso. Tenían que amarse. Además, no sabía si podía soportar llevar su tipo de vida rodeada de excesos y periodistas.

― ¿Por qué? ― insistió.

Era muy sencillo, podía decírselo.

― Pues porque… ― suspiró ― Porque dos personas deben conocerse mejor antes de casarse.

― Pues yo creo que tú y yo ya nos conocemos muy bien.

Se sonrojó ante lo que él estaba insinuando, y se retorció las manos nerviosamente.

― No me refería a eso…

― Ni yo tampoco, me has entendido mal. Me refiero a que yo ya siento como si te conociera de toda la vida.

Eso era muy bonito y muy dulce. Lamentablemente, no era suficiente.

― Creo que no lo entiendes, nosotros no…

― ¿Es que no entiendes que nunca le he pedido algo así a ninguna otra mujer? ― parecía enfadado ― Ni si quiera me lo había planteado hasta conocerte a ti. Ahora quiero casarme, estabilizarme y tener hijos, y quiero que todo eso sea contigo.

― ¿Hi-Hijos? ― balbuceó.

Sí que había logrado sorprenderla. Ella ni siquiera pensó en la parte de tener hijos cuando hizo una lista de todas las razones por las que no debían casarse. Siempre quiso tener hijos, se dedicaba a la enseñanza porque los niños eran su vida, los adoraba. Ahora bien, tener hijos en un matrimonio sin amor no era factible. Era innegable la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, se llevaban muy bien, y estaba claro que había algo especial entre ellos, pero eso no era suficiente para criar a un hijo. Necesitaban más estabilidad que eso. El niño, además, necesitaría ver a su padre todos los días y no una vez al mes.

― No creo que funcionase… ― dijo al fin.

― ¡Tú no quieres que funcione! ― le recriminó.

― No pertenecemos al mismo mundo, Inuyasha. Yo no quiero dejar mi trabajo, ni a mis niños y tú quieres que me vaya a Londres contigo. ¿Para qué? ― lo encaró ― Tú te irás de viaje todos los meses, y yo me quedaré sola. Si tenemos un hijo, estará esperando conmigo a que su padre vuelva, y, cuando al fin lo haga, estará demasiado ocupado como para jugar con él.

― Si aceptaras ser mi esposa, delegaría más en mis empleados para poder estar contigo. ¿Crees en serio que te dejaría sola?

No podía creerlo. Sabía que eso era exactamente lo que ocurría siempre con la gente que pertenecía a los círculos en los que se movía Inuyasha. Nunca estaría en casa, y, cuando estuviera, en esas contadas ocasiones, no tendría tiempo para su familia. No podía esperar de él algo diferente.

― Veo que en verdad te creíste todas las necedades que decían aquellas revistas…

Se había enfadado mucho con ella. No pretendía enfadarlo, ni ofenderlo de aquella manera. Sus palabras la hirieron en lo más profundo de su alma. No quería que acabaran de esa forma.

― No, yo no…

― ¡Basta! ― dio por zanjada la discusión ― No quiero escuchar más excusas baratas.

― ¡No son excusas! ― se defendió.

― ¡Sí que lo son! ― la rebatió ― ¿Crees que estoy ciego? Veo con mucha claridad lo que te ocurre. Te niegas a admitir lo que sientes por mí, lo que hay entre nosotros, y no haces más que buscar excusas para no enfrentarte a la realidad.

¿Era eso verdad? ¿Estaba buscando excusas para no hacer frente a lo que quiera que estuviera sucediendo entre ellos dos? Y de ser así, ¿por qué lo hacía?

― Aquella maldita noche en la que nos conocimos eras virgen, y ¿sabes qué me dice eso? ― le preguntó sin esperar respuesta alguna ― Que no tienes ni idea de lo que está sucediendo. Me dice que nunca has tenido un novio, ni una relación real con nadie, y que te escondes en tu apartamento todos los fines de semana para asegurarte de que nadie pueda tocarte nunca.

En su cabeza admitió que todo aquello era cierto. Su único "novio" fue Houjo y no tuvieron una relación estrictamente real. No se podía llamar una relación a ir un par de veces al cine, salir a comer una hamburguesa y darse un único beso totalmente insatisfactorio. Era cierto que nunca se divertía. Evitaba salir con sus amigas porque temía conocer a algún hombre, y, por una vez que algo importante le sucedía, escondía la cabeza bajo tierra como un avestruz.

― En vista de tu inexperiencia voy a darte otra oportunidad.

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué se había perdido?

― Tienes suerte de que sea tan sumamente paciente, y de que esté tan interesado en ti porque cualquier otro hombre te hubiera mandado a la mierda.

Desde que lo conocía, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma tan grosera y tan agresiva. En verdad estaba furioso con ella.

― Hoy estaré en la oficina hasta las ocho de la tarde. Tienes hasta entonces una oportunidad de ir a verme y arreglar las cosas, Kagome.

― ¿Y si no voy? ― preguntó temerosa.

― No me quedará más remedio que entender el mensaje y dejarte en paz. No volveremos a vernos nunca.

¿Fue a ella a la única a la que esas palabras le sonaron demasiado punzantes? Nunca era demasiado tiempo para cualquier persona, y no sabía si estaba dispuesta a aceptar un nunca. No quería que terminaran tan enfadados entre ellos, ni que su relación se estropeara hasta tal punto. ¿No había forma de que pudieran ser amigos? Ella se tragaría sus celos cuando viera en las revistas alguna fotografía suya con otra mujer y ya está. Podrían llegar a un acuerdo, pero, a juzgar por su mirada, no aceptaría menos que tenerla por esposa.

Él le lanzó una última mirada dolida, y se volvió para salir de su apartamento con la cabeza gacha. Le hubiera gustado tener alguna palabra de consuelo que decir en ese momento, mas disculparse no le pareció una buena idea. Entonces, hizo una de sus acostumbradas tonterías.

― No iré a tu despacho, Inuyasha.

Él se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta al escucharla, cuadró los hombros, y se marchó.

Estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto desde que salió de su casa hasta que llegó al colegio, y mientras daba sus clases. Nunca estuvo tan despistada durante la clase de francés como para que un alumno tuviera que corregirla. A la siguiente hora, mandó a sus alumnos de segundo que se pusieran a dibujar porque no estaba lo bastante concentrada como para dar la clase. Cuando llegó el recreo, ya estaba machacada por completo.

En la sala de profesores se encontraban sus amigas, Houjo y algún profesor más. Houjo intentó disculparse con ella por lo sucedido anteriormente, pero ella no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Se sentó con sus amigas y las escuchó hablar. En realidad, a penas escuchaba lo que decían. Antes de que terminara el recreo, fue al cuarto de baño de los profesores, y se mojó su acalorado rostro por todas sus preocupaciones. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto la idea de saber que nunca volvería a verlo? Ella rechazó su oferta de matrimonio. Ella lo dejó. No entendía ese sentimiento de culpa que apenas le permitía moverse, ese dolor en el pecho, su estómago encogido. ¿Acaso estaba enamorada?

Nunca había estado enamorada, sólo había leído acerca de ello en las novelas, y nunca le pareció algo real porque nunca lo había vivido. ¿Se podía amar tanto a una persona como para estar dispuesto a interponerse entre él y una bala, por ejemplo? Pensó en Inuyasha en esa situación, y, sorprendentemente, ni siquiera dudó en su respuesta. ¡Claro que lo haría! Era Inuyasha, SU Inuyasha, y ella había cometido la mayor estupidez de toda su vida.

― ¡Soy tonta!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, agobiada por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, y apretó los dientes, furiosa. Cuando abrió los ojos, sus alumnos la observaban boquiabiertos. Ninguno de ellos entendía su reacción, y ella estaba tan ausente de su clase que ni se había percatado de que hacía tiempo que volvieron del recreo. Se disculpó con sus alumnos y alzó la mirada hacia el reloj de la pared. Eran las doce. Los niños terminaban sus clases a las doce y media. Inuyasha dijo que estaría en su despacho hasta las ocho de la tarde así que podría pillarlo. Tendría que suplicar mucho y arrastrarse, pero era justo lo que se merecía por ser tan tonta.

Inuyasha tenía razón en todo. Tal vez, en ese momento, su relación les pareciera complicada de llevar, y lo era, pero ellos dos juntos lograrían encontrar su propia estabilidad. ¡Lo lograrían! Se casaría con él si aún estaba dispuesto a aceptarla, y tendrían no un hijo, sino que muchos hijos. Ella sabía que su padre jugaría con ellos. Inuyasha no abandonaría a sus hijos, ni a ella.

En cuanto sonó la campana, salió corriendo de la clase, adelantando a todos sus alumnos. Ni siquiera se despidió de sus amigas, y sólo se paró para fichar en secretaria antes de marcharse de allí. Corrió por las calles de Boston mientras rebuscaba en su bolso la tarjeta que Inuyasha le había dado. En la tarjeta estaba apuntada su dirección y sus números de teléfono de Londres. Inuyasha le había apuntado por detrás su dirección y sus números de teléfono provisionales en Boston. Reconoció aquella calle y aquel edificio en cuanto lo leyó. Allí era donde se encontraban las grandes oficinas de la ciudad. Todo el mundo conocía el distrito financiero.

Entró a la carrera, haciendo caso omiso del guardia de seguridad que la seguía, y entró a tiempo en el ascensor antes de que las puertas se cerraran y el guardia pudiera atraparla. Las otras personas subidas al ascensor la miraron con extrañeza. No obstante, ella estaba demasiado jubilosa como para prestarles atención. Marcó la planta escrita en la tarjeta y se deshizo la trenza mientras esperaba. Se azuzó el cabello como una adolescente y se desabrochó el abrigo. Ojala Inuyasha pudiera perdonarla.

Al salir en esa planta, se escondió tras una maceta. Había una secretaria y un trabajador justo frente al gran despacho en el que debía encontrarse Inuyasha. Esperó pacientemente, y, cuando ellos dijeron de irse a comer, se apretó contra la pared para no ser vista. Ellos bajaron en el ascensor y ella al fin pudo dirigirse hacia su despacho.

― ¡Inuyasha!

Al abrir la puerta, descubrió, decepcionada, su asiento frente al gran escritorio vacío. Él no estaba. A lo mejor también había bajado a comer. Podía esperarlo.

― ¡Qué interesante!

Desvió la mirada hacia un sofá a la derecha y vio a un hombre cuyo rostro le resultó extrañamente familiar. Le restó importancia a su instinto, lanzándole alertas en ese momento, y vio a aquel hombre como una oportunidad de saber dónde estaba Inuyasha.

― Disculpe, ¿sabe por casualidad dónde se encuentra Inuyasha Taisho?

― ¿El banquero? ― le preguntó él en respuesta.

Asintió con la cabeza consternada. Estaba en su despacho, debía saber muy bien de qué estaba hablando ella.

― Está reunido, vendrá en un rato.

Respiró aliviada al escucharlo. Inuyasha no había adelantado su viaje, ni había faltado a la oficina, ni la estaba evitando. Lo esperaría, y, en cuanto llegara, suplicaría perdón. Le gritaría, si hacía falta, que él tenía razón en todo y que lo amaba. Así de sencillo. Mientras pensaba en su gran plan, el hombre que le había dado la información, se acercó a ella, y estiró el brazo para cerrar la puerta tras ella, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y dicha puerta.

― ¿N-Nos conocemos? ― preguntó nerviosa.

¿De qué le sonaba esa cara?

― No todo lo que a mí me gustaría… ― sonrió y la contempló con lascivia ― Pero eso se puede solucionar.

…..

No sabía decir si estaba enfadado, triste o desesperado. Kagome no lo quería. La única mujer en toda su vida de la que se había enamorado no quería saber absolutamente nada de él. Si incluso parecía horrorizarle la idea de que tuvieran hijos juntos. Su reputación y las falsedades escritas en aquellas revistas lo precedían, y Kagome había preferido ocultarse en su apartamento y hacer como que nunca se habían conocido. Él no podía olvidar tan fácilmente.

Kagome era especial, lo supo desde el primer momento en que la vio bailando en aquella discoteca. Supo que ella no era como las demás. Cuando se marchó sin dejarle ninguna pista para poder volver a contactar con ella, supo otra cosa. Kagome no buscaba a un hombre rico a el que aferrarse en aquel lugar. Cuando la encontró y vio que era una adorable maestra de escuela, se le derritió el corazón. Kagome era toda la inocencia y bondad que él siempre había deseado, todo aquello con lo que había soñado. Ahora que al fin la encontraba, se le escurría de entre los dedos. Si ella le diera una oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaría durante el resto de su vida.

Podía comprender que no lo quisiera. Su fama lo precedía. Se arrepentía tanto de las cosas que le dijo en su apartamento. Estaba furioso porque ella lo rechazaba, y se comportó como la clase de idiota que siempre había criticado. Incluso hubiera suplicado si creyera que con eso iba a conseguir que Kagome le diera otra oportunidad. La muchacha se mantuvo impasible hasta su partida, y le dejó bien claro que no lo buscaría. Era momento de ir aceptándolo.

Nunca era demasiado tiempo. ¿Cómo pudo decir eso? Ni siquiera tenía una fotografía de ella para poder recordarla. Nada que atrajera a su memoria su recuerdo, y, tal vez, fuera mejor así. Se había enamorado y había perdido. Así era el amor. Quizás no debió presionarla tanto como lo hizo. Kagome no quería irse de Boston, no quería dejar su colegio, y no quería a un hombre que llevara demasiado trabajo sobre su espalda. Quería un hombre que la amase y atendiese las veinticuatro horas del día, y lo merecía.

Bajó del ascensor en su planta y vio la mesa vacía de su secretaria. Al consultar su Rolex comprobó que era la hora de comer, y pensó que su ayudante habría bajado con ella. Quizás él también lo hiciera, aunque no tenía demasiada hambre. Probaría a bajar a la cafetería a ver si le entraba el apetito allí.

― El correo… ― murmuró para sí mismo.

Había olvidado coger su correspondencia de la mesa de su secretaria. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el escritorio y agarró un par de cartas. Nada especialmente relevante, ni que requiriera su especial atención. Se dispuso a dirigirse de nuevo hacia el ascensor cuando escuchó un ruido procedente de su despacho. Sacudió la cabeza pensando que lo había imaginado cuando le llegó otro ruido más fuerte.

― ¿Qué demonios sucede ahora?

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su despacho y la abrió con cuidado por si había algún ladrón. No vio a nadie. Extrañado, abrió más la puerta, y dio un paso al frente sobre la moqueta. Otro ruido. Provenía de detrás de su escritorio. Dio otro paso precario, creyendo que alguien estaba registrando sus documentos privados y sus pies se enredaron en algo. ¿Era un abrigo?

― ¡Estate quieta!

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Era la voz de un hombre y parecía estar hablando con una mujer. Como a su secretaria y a su ayudante se les hubiera ocurrido la idea de… ¡No! No serían tan idiotas como para hacer algo semejante. Escuchó más ruidos. Parecía un forcejeo y, la voz de ese hombre, no era la voz de su ayudante.

― ¡No!

Reconoció esa voz femenina al instante. Aquella era la voz de Kagome indudablemente. Cuando vio asomar en una esquina de su escritorio una pierna de Kagome con su botín puesto pero con la media desgarrada, una neblina roja lo cegó. Alguien estaba forzando a Kagome.

― ¡Inuyasha!

Gritó ella en un sollozo. Corrió hacia ellos, rodeó el escritorio y agarró al hombre que se había echado sobre ella. Tiró de él, apartándolo de su mujer, lo giró y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo gritar. Lo apartó de una patada bien lejos y contempló la mancha de sangre que acababa de aparecer sobre la moqueta. Aquel hombre era su antiguo cliente. El cliente que intentó propasarse con Kagome en la discoteca. El cliente a el que había amenazado con meterlo en la cárcel. ¿Acaso no aprendía?

― ¡Desgraciado! ― le dio otra patada en el estómago ― ¡Te lo advertí!

Le escupió encima y se volvió hacia Kagome con la furia aún impresa en su rostro. Al verla encogida y temblorosa en el suelo, a él mismo se le encogió su propio corazón. Ese bastardo había reventado todos los botones de su blusa, tenía la falda levantada hasta las caderas y sus medias desgarradas de principio a final mostraban sus hermosas piernas. Se volvió de nuevo hacia su cliente, y le dio otra patada, furioso por lo que estaba viendo. Jamás perdonaría.

Se quitó su propia chaqueta y ayudó a Kagome a sentarse en su sillón para luego ponérsela sobre los hombros. Ella tembló sin dejar de llorar silenciosamente, y él la estrechó entre sus brazos, asustado por lo que podría haber sucedido si no hubiera tenido la idea de ir a buscar su correo. Su mujer violada, en su propio despacho, por ese desgraciado… El solo pensamiento lo ponía enfermo.

― Kagome, ¿estás bien?

Sabía que la pregunta era bien estúpida en esos momentos. Claro que no estaba bien.

― Creo que sí…

Tan típico de ella no querer preocupar a nadie. Decidió dejarlo estar por el momento ya que el shock debía de haber sido demasiado grande para ella, y la ayudó a levantarse con él. Ella se aferró a él con fuerza. Clavó los dedos en su camisa, temerosa de que fuera a soltarla en algún momento. ¡Estaba aterrada!

― Taisho…

¿Podría ser legal matar a ese bastardo?

― ¡Márchate! ― le gritó ― ¡Y por tu bien espero no volver a verte nunca!

El hombre se fue levantando con dificultad hasta que sus rodillas temblorosas consiguieron mantenerlo en pie. Le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, y tuvo la osadía de sonreír al observar los temblores del cuerpo de Kagome. En verdad quiso matarlo. Todavía no sabía cómo pudo retener aquel impulso asesino.

― ¿Vas a perder el negocio de tu vida por esa mujerzuela?

― ¿El negocio de mi vida? ¡No eres tan importante! ― se burló ― Estás loco si crees que voy a tener algo que ver contigo cuando te has atrevido a intentar mancillar a la mujer a la que amo.

― ¿Amor? Eres débil Taisho…

― No, soy mucho más fuerte que tú. ― aseguró ― Te lo advierto, si alguna vez en tu vida vuelves a cruzarte en mi camino, lo lamentarás. Por el momento, me conformaré con hundir tu asquerosa e ilegal empresa.

Por fin ese desgraciado fue verdaderamente consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos. Se marchó sin causar más problemas, con la esperanza de que no fuera a cumplir su amenaza. Lo que ese hombre despreciable no sabía, era que Inuyasha Taisho siempre cumplía sus amenazas.

En cuanto salió de su despacho y cerró la puerta, le levantó el mentón a Kagome y limpió sus lágrimas. Ya no parecía tan aterrorizada como minutos antes, pero todavía estaba muy intranquila. Sintiendo que él mismo estaba a punto de perder el control, ocultó su rostro en el hueco de su cabeza y su hombro, y la estrechó entre sus brazos como si temiera que fuera a evaporarse. Las lágrimas contenidas le escocían en los ojos. Había faltado tan poco para que le hicieran algo horrible a Kagome.

― Jamás volveré a dejarte sola, Kagome. ― prometió ― Te protegeré.

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su hombro.

― Ya nunca podrás librarte de mí. ― juró.

― No quiero librarme de ti… ― musitó ella ― Te amo, Inuyasha.

Y aquellas fueron las palabras más maravillosas que había escuchado en toda su vida. Kagome lo amaba, lo quería a él, y no se trataba de una broma. Ella nunca sería tan cruel, y mucho menos después de todo lo acontecido.

― Kagome… ― musitó conmovido.

― Sé que soy poca cosa y que no puedo esperar que tú también me ames, pero…

― ¡Espera!

Impidió que continuara diciendo esas cosas, y la apartó de él lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos. ¿En serio creía que él no lo amaba? ¿No era evidente que estaba loco por ella?

― ¡Kagome, despierta! ― le ordenó ― ¿Por qué eres la única persona incapaz de ver que beso el suelo que pisas?

― No entiendo…

― ¡Te amo, tonta! ― le aseguró.

A ella se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Él volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos y correspondió a su beso, fascinado por la vuelta de la magia. No había nada en ese mundo que quisiera o necesitara más que a Kagome Higurashi.

― Quiero casarme contigo, Inuyasha. ― musitó ella contra sus labios.

― Me has robado el placer de volver a pedírtelo…

Se volvieron a besar durante unos minutos. Después, salieron del despacho cogidos de la mano para ir a comer algo mientras discutían qué iban a hacer con sus vidas. Decidieran lo que decidiesen, lo harían juntos y encontrarían su propio equilibrio. Era curioso lo fácil que resultaba enamorarse a primera vista de una persona y lo difícil que era asumirlo y dar un paso adelante. Lo que ellos tenían muy claro, es que cuidarían su relación de principio a fin para que nada, ni siquiera ellos mismos, volviera a separarlos nunca.

FIN


End file.
